Pemberley Revisited
by Hopeless827
Summary: This story begins with the encounter between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth at Pemberley.  I always thought that it was too short before news of Wickham and Lydia interrupted Darcy's hopes of changing Elizabeth's mind about him. We'll see where it goes...
1. Chapter 1

The early morning sun warmed Elizabeth Bennet's face as the carriage made its way down the well maintained road toward Pemberly. Elizabeth was struggling with emotions of excitement and anxiety over being so near Mr. Darcy's home. After reading his letter explaining his attitude toward George Wickham, Elizabeth had softened her former opinion of Mr. Darcy and actually admired his loyalty to his younger sister. Unfortunately, these thoughts were usually dispatched by further recollection of his behavior toward her own dearest sister Jane and Mr. Bingley. _Oh, how could he have so callously misjudge Jane's feelings toward Mr. Bingley._ Elizabeth did admit that Jane was shy and very seldom demonstrated outward affection and he was acting in perceived defense of his friend's feelings. _How could Mr. Bingley allow himself to be such persuaded?_ No, this was not any excuse for Mr. Darcy's interference in the matter. Furthermore, although he denied the allegation, Elizabeth still had a sickening feeling that her family's want of connection was the original motivation for Dr. Darcy's separation of the two lovers. Yet something deep in her emotional core smacked of regret that she was so quick to judge him during their initial encounters at Meryton. And she could not help but wonder if her pride had not been injured by his insult at the Meryton assembly, would she have so quickly targeted him for disapproval.

Elizabeth was still lost in her vacillating thoughts of Mr. Darcy when her Aunt Gardiner gently laid a hand on her arm.

"Look Lizzy, there it is! Pemberly! It is exquisite, is it not?"

Elizabeth raised a hand to shield the obtrusive sun from her eyes and was instantly taken by the scene that unfolded before her. As the carriage jostled down the lane, Elizabeth could see the grand estate home appear through the greenery, standing majestically in front of a beautiful still reflecting pool. It stood elegantly nestled among the shrubbery that lined its pebbled drive; the sun almost dancing off of the windows to the water as they turned the corner and approached the front entrance.

It was a large house to be sure, but there was something inviting and warm in its situation and atmosphere. It was by no means the outward statement of intimidation that Rosings imposed upon initial viewing. For the first time, Elizabeth felt a strong pang of regret that she had not accepted Mr. Darcy's offer of marriage. _Oh, how easy life could have been for her and her family… _In an instant, Elizabeth was angry with herself. How could she allow her impression of a beautiful house compromise her felicity to her beloved Jane? She was anxious for this tour of Pemberley to end before it even did not like the effect Mr. Darcy's home was having on her emotions and it was apparent on her expression.

"Lizzy, are you quite well?" Aunt Gardiner asked with a furrow across her brow.

"Forgive me Aunt", Elizabeth replied, "I was just lost in the general splendor of the estate. Are we sure the Master is not at home? I most definitely would hate to intrude on the family's privacy."

"Not to worry Lizzy." Uncle Gardiner interjected with amusement. "We shall be sure to inquire with the housekeeper first before trespassing on the Darcys' solitude. Although, I am quite sure that the young, eligible Mr. Darcy is in London for the society. If he is not there enjoying his position, then I dare say the man works too much and should welcome the diversion of a visit by a gentleman escorting the two loveliest ladies in Derbyshire."

Mrs. Gardiner laughed at her husband's compliment but Elizabeth was immediately struck with a feeling of panic. What if Mr. Darcy was at home? How could she explain this intrusion? He would most certainly be offended by her presence. How would she face him with the sting of their previous meeting still present and her newly discovered struggle with her opinion of him? This will not do, at all. As the carriage came to a stop at the front of the house, Elizabeth felt immobilized. It was once again the gentle but insistent voice of her Aunt that brought her back.

"Really, Elizabeth, are you quite well? You are acting very much out of character today."

Elizabeth did not respond but turned to Mr. Gardiner. "Uncle, would you mind going ahead to inquire about our ability to tour the estate? It would be rude for all of us to approach the housekeeper. This way, if it is an impossibility, Aunt and I will be saved the inconvenience of climbing back in the carriage."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner appraised their niece with a mixture of confusion and concern. However, Mr. Gardiner did see the logic in Elizabeth's suggestion and left the two women in the carriage. All too suddenly for Elizabeth's taste, her Uncle returned with the joyful news that Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper informed him that the family was in fact away from the estate and that she would be more than pleased to tour the Gardiners and their niece. Elizabeth audibly sighed with relief and walked a few paces behind her Aunt and Uncle as they ascended the grand staircase to Pemberly.

As the visitors entered the house, Elizabeth's relief that the Master was not present was replaced with regret for the exact same reasons. The more Mrs. Reynolds spoke about the goodness and kindness of Mr. Darcy, and how humble Mr. Darcy is and how well loved he is by all of Derbyshire, the more Elizabeth yearned to be in his presence. Oh, how will she live with herself in caprice with regard to Mr. Darcy? How was it that just being in this man's house elicited such uncontrollable emotion; this man, for whatever his good intentions, thwarted every hope of Jane's happiness with Bingley; this character that, no matter how justified he may have been, insulted her family and then presumed to ask for her hand in marriage? Yes, she could forgive him his offenses toward Mr. Wickham, but to her family?

Elizabeth was still mulling over feelings for Mr. Darcy when she followed her Aunt and Uncle into a great hall filled with the Darcy family portraits. There in front of her, with a presence that reached her very soul was the man in question. It was an oil painting of Mr. Darcy. As she starred at the face of the man before her, for the first time since their acquaintance, she saw benevolence in his eyes. It was at that moment that her actions at Kent struck her with a hopelessness of the most acute kind. She excused herself from her party with the proclaimed desire of not wishing to waste the beautiful sunny morning. In truth, she felt that if she did not leave the house at that instant, she would lose complete composure and sensibility. With a polite curtsey to her Aunt and Uncle and their host, Elizabeth exited Pemberly convinced that she should never have to face the unnerving Mr. Darcy again.

This thought was still her heart's welcome companion as Elizabeth walked down a moss and stone covered path to a small but beautiful garden on the east side lawn. There she sat on a stone bench enchanted by the surrounding flowers and animals. The garden was the perfect compliment to the house; larger than her own at Loungborn but still intimate and inviting. The flora was a mixture of domestic and imported with varieties of wildflowers whose equal in color and beauty Elizabeth had never seen.

Quite against her will and almost without her apparent knowledge she began daydreaming about what it might be like to be Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Mistress of Pemberley. Without much coaxing she imagined sitting in this very garden watching her children playing amongst the roses and daisies and could almost hear their tinkling laughter as they chased after butterflies for their collections. It was then that she allowed her mind to drift back to the man that was responsible for her current vacillating emotions. She imagined Mr. Darcy there, in the garden with them, laughing as the children, _their_ children, brought him daisy chains and specimens to examine. She found herself smiling at this picture, the proud and taciturn Mr. Darcy lying on a blanket, adorned by flowers and cataloging insects. What a sight that would be. Elizabeth's joy immediately turned to sadness as she realized that this pretty picture was never to be painted, at least not with her as one of its subjects. Besides, even if his feelings and intentions were the same as they were in Kent, how could she reasonably live a happy life with a man that was responsible for her sister's derision? She decided that she had to force these thoughts and feelings from her mind and heart completely and would not torture herself further. With that resolution, Elizabeth breathed an audible sigh of false relief.

"I hope your general surroundings are not the source of your lack of excitement, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth knew who it was even before she turned to determine the purveyor the question. Her heart was immediately in her throat pounding faster than that of the hummingbird's that darted in and out of the flowers. It seemed like an eternity as she turned her head, her mind spinning with responses yet, for the first time, leaving her utterly speechless. She was elated and mortified at the same time. She would see Mr. Darcy again; perhaps have a second chance to sketch his true character. But what would he think of her, sitting in his family's garden, daydreaming? From her perspective she did not know how long he had been standing there or whether or not he could view the emotion on her face as she pictured her life with him. However, there he was indeed. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley and, she feared, of her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Darcy was standing at the entrance of the garden, leaning against the gate. He was not wearing his coat and his cravat had obviously been undone to relieve some of the fatigue brought on by his long ride from London. He had arrived not but 30 minutes earlier and after instructing his groom to untack and tend to his horse's needs commenced his walk to the house to inform Mrs. Reynolds of his early, most unexpected return and to bathe before dinner. His trip from London was painful. It was filled with constant thoughts of Elizabeth Bennet and her honest words. He now realized how much he wounded her and only wished to undo the botched-up mess of a marriage proposal that he attempted in Kent. How could he have been so foolish and proud in stating that his love and admiration was against his better judgment? How could he presume to believe that she would accept him with open arms and heart after he confided in her that he loved her despite her low connections and family? Of course she would not. This was precisely the reason why he loved Elizabeth Bennet. She did not see individuals for their wealth and station in life; she saw them for their character and actions. Both of which he had not truly demonstrated to her because of his foolish pride in the perceived importance of his family's social position.

Although she had injured him with her words of rejection, perhaps the largest source of pain had been her felicity to George Wickham. The thought of his beloved Elizabeth giving her heart to that cad made him physically ill. He only hoped that his letter was received openly in that matter, and that the true character of Mr. Wickham was believed. He was certain that his involvement in Miss Jane Bennet's affairs would be harder to reconcile. However, of one thing he was sure, he would never know how his explanations were received for it was likely that the lovely Elizabeth Bennet would never break protocol and answer his letter and even more definite was the sad fact that he would never again be in her company.

It was then that he saw the figure of a woman of small frame, almost ghostly, move across the east lawn and enter the garden. He knew it not to be Georgiana for she was traveling with Bingley and his sisters and would not arrive for two days. Realizing that it must be a visitor touring the house he commenced his walk back to announce his arrival when something familiar about the figure piqued his curiosity. He walked toward the garden to determine who the mystery guest might be and nearly lost his balance when he turned the corner at the entrance of the gate.

There, seated on a stone bench, was the very object of his tortured heart, Elizabeth Bennet. She looked beautiful among the flowers, almost as if she was sitting with friends. He could not see her face but by the slight tilt of her head he decided she must be deep in thought. Why was she here? Perhaps, his fatigue and emotions were deceiving his eyes. No, Elizabeth Bennet was most definitely sitting in front of him. He leaned against the garden gate, mesmerized by her, as the bright sunshine gave him a modest, yet unfair view of her figure and highlighted the few chestnut curls that escaped the confines of her bonnet. He was about to turn to resume his walk to the house so that he might clean up before greeting her when he noticed a dramatic change in her attitude and heard her sad sigh.

"I hope your general surroundings are not the source of your lack of excitement, Miss Bennet".

The words escaped him before he contemplated their effect. Elizabeth Bennet froze and her shoulders stiffened. He knew immediately that she was not expecting to see him and that his presence was not welcome. He remained fixed, afraid that any movement might prove this a dream and that she would vaporize before his eyes.

Following what seemed an eternity, Elizabeth turned and faced him. Remaining seated she nodded to him and replied in a guarded tone.

"Mr. Darcy, I beg your forgiveness, we were informed that you were not at home."

Elizabeth knew she should stand to greet him formally, but she feared her knees would betray her reaction to his presence. It was if he had leapt from the portrait in the corridor and had followed her to the garden. She hardly knew what to do. Obviously, he was not expecting to address her for he was in quite a disheveled state that was on the verge of improper. However, something about his relaxed manner and something in his eyes, an almost pleading, made her more at ease.

"I have only just arrived and quite unexpectedly" he replied. "Pray, may I ask if your family is with you and are they in good health".

"Thank you sir, they are all well at home. I am traveling the county with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner". Elizabeth wasn't sure how she was speaking for she felt more like an observer than a participant in the conversation. Her eyes were drawn to him as she became aware for the first time of not only her emotional attachment but one of a more physical nature that colored her face. She prayed that he did not notice.

Mr. Darcy did notice, however, and feeling her inspection, immediately remembered his casual appearance and pushed off the gate to bow and make his excuses. "Forgive me, Miss Bennet, I must inform my house keeper of my arrival and change from my traveling clothes. I am glad that your family is in good health. Please, make yourself at home and do not entertain your presence here as an intrusion". Elizabeth gave him the best curtsey she could execute from her seated position and smiled at him in gratitude.

Darcy's heart sang as he literally floated down the path to the house. His prayers had been heard and answered. Elizabeth Bennet, like some rare gift of the gods, had been delivered to his home so that he might have another chance to show his true character. His mind was wild with thoughts. First and foremost, he believed her attitude toward him to be much improved from their last meeting. Yes, she was affronted to see him at first; but he was spying on her and he did intrude on what appeared to be a moment of private reflection. However, she was much more amiable given the overall discomfort of the situation entirely. There was a spark of hope and for Darcy, a spark was all that was needed to rekindle his resolve to prove to her that he was worthy of her affections and that he was not the proud character she sketched him to be.

If Darcy's heart was singing Elizabeth Bennet's was cast into the depths of mortification. Her initial fear, that the Master of Pemberley, was in residence was now a reality and the embarrassment of her being discovered here was acute. That, however, she could bare; it was the traitorous actions of her own heart that concerned her most. _How could this be?_ _How could it be that she was falling in love with a man that she vowed to despise? How was it that one individual of the male sex could completely unhinge her simply by looking at her?_ Oh, this would not do for Elizabeth was convinced that Mr. Darcy's abrupt departure was brought on by a continued resentment for her past rejection of his proposal of marriage. She must quit Pemberly and Derbyshire as soon as possible. Elizabeth ran from the garden to find, to her relief that her Aunt and Uncle had called for the carriage and were ready for their departure. As the carriage drove down the tree lined drive, Elizabeth turned for one last look at the lovely estate. What she saw instead was Mr. Darcy standing in the middle of the lane with a fresh change of clothes. If she had been close enough to see his expression she would have recognized it as someone watching his most beloved treasure being cruelly taken away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lizzy, who is that standing in the lane"? Aunt Gardiner inquired. "Is that Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes maam, it is"Elizabethreplied watching the figure grow smaller in the distance.

"Odd that he didn't come to greet us; perhaps he isn't as charming and kind as Mrs. Reynolds remembered."

Elizabethfelt an urgent need to defend Mr. Darcy's actions. "Please Aunt, do not think ill of him. He had just arrived not 30 minutes before our departure. He was tired from his journey from London and gave his leave to freshen his appearance before meeting with his staff".

"You spoke with him?"

"Yes maam, in the garden, while you and Uncle concluded your tour of the house. Apparently, he arrived earlier than expected by Mrs. Reynolds."

"It is a shame we didn't get to meet him. What do you think he is about standing in the lane like that? He appears as though he is lost, poor man?"

"Lost, in his own home." Mr. Gardiner laughed. "I highly doubt that to be the case. Would certainly be an ironic turn wouldn't it; Pemberley, so large that the Master himself becomes lost." Mr. Gardiner continued to be pleased with his wit and his wife indulged him with a bright smile, her eye ever fixed on Elizabeth who was unfortunately, left with her thoughts of Mr. Darcy and the image burned into her mind of him lazily leaning against the garden gate.

She was not sure how she would endure this pain and confusion. She was looking forward to their departure the next day so that she could once again be at Longbourn and in the company of Jane. Oh, how she wished Jane was here now to help her sort her emotions and put them in their proper place. When the carriage arrived at the inn,Elizabethexcused herself as having a headache and went to her room for some much needed rest. She would call for a tray to be brought up to her room. Her Aunt, although having been married for quite some time, recognized the signs of a heart in turmoil and determined that it was best to leave Elizabeth alone for the time being to sort things out. She would check on her before retiring for the evening and ifElizabeth's situation had not improved, she would press her for more enlightenment.

Content with that plan, Mrs. Gardiner went to her room to change for dinner and met her husband in the lodge. She was surprised to find him sharing a pint with a tall, dark haired young man. From his dress she could tell he was a gentleman. The two were easily conversing and appeared to be quite happy in each others company. As she approached, the young man turned to greet her and she was immediately struck by two realizations. The first being that the young man was handsome and kind in expression. The second was that the young man was, in fact, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley.

Fitzwilliam Darcy stood in the middle of the lane watching the carriage carrying Elizabeth Bennet drive away. The mid-afternoon sun cast lazy shadows from the trees that lined the road and the light darting in and out gaveElizabeththe appearance of an apparition. Darcy knew that she had been real and that she appeared to be kinder in her addresses toward him. He felt utterly lost and his heart sank to a depth he thought it could never reach. He was hopeful that he would have an opportunity to show her the effect that her words inKenthad on him: that, upon much reflection, he realized his failures and that he would do whatever was required to be worthy of her approval.

Yet just as sure as some divine intervention had delivered her to his garden, cruel fate was taking her away again. _Oh wretched fate. I will not allow her to leave Derbyshire without some attempt at demonstrating my true nature. _

Darcy called for a footman and ordered his horse to be saddled and brought to him immediately. There was but one inn at Lambton and he knew that he could quickly intercept the carriage and its precious cargo by riding over the fields that ran next to the Pemberly estate grounds. He rejoiced at having the home advantage over Miss Bennet and set off galloping.

As his horse's hooves capitulated the sound of his own heart beating in this chest, the chase now on, he finally realized that he had no idea what his plan was once he got to Lambton. He was panic stricken at first but then realized that the best chance that he had to show himself was to invite the party back to Pemberley for a proper visit. Yes! At Pemeberley he was always at his best. He would feel relaxed and calm. _Capitol idea, Darcy!_ He congratulated himself; and just in time, as he was just cresting the hill that led into the square at Lambton. From this vantage point he could see the carriage as it pulled in front of the inn. Darcy spurred his horse forward and entered the inn just as he saw Mrs. Gardiner and her niece climb the stairs to their rooms. Darcy surveyed the room and to his delight, recognized Mr. Gardiner standing in the pub ordering a pint.

Mr. Darcy approached Mr. Gardiner and bowed.

"Mr. Gardiner, please forgive me for being forward, but may I introduce myself, I am Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly. I believe you were a visitor at my estate today".

Mr. Gardiner was at first concerned, feeling that perhaps the gentleman's introduction was to result in complaint of trespassing. However, his anxiety was quickly relieved as Mr. Darcy apologized for his inability to earlier greet them in a more appropriate manner. Mr. Gardiner was regarding Mr. Darcy with a bit of amusement for he was sure that his attentions to him were fueled by something other than regret that he had been rude earlier in the day and most likely had something to do with his niece. Whatever the reason, Mr. Gardiner was not one to refuse a gentleman the pleasure of buying him a pint of ale and felt it only polite to the man, seeing as he did ride all the way to Lambton with the desire to do so.

And so it was that Mrs. Gardiner came upon them, two pints into a conversation of the different types of sport fish that quietly lived in the lakes at Pemberley, both men feeling more like friends with every swallow.

"Mr. Gardiner, I see that you have made a friend in my short absence," she said to alert the gentlemen to her presence. When Mr. Darcy turned to bow, Mr. Gardiner made the appropriate introductions. "I hope that my husband hasn't swindled you out of too many pints Mr. Darcy. It is to be sure that the bottom of his glass is only as deep as your pockets".

The gentlemen laughed and Darcy realized thatElizabeth's wit was clearly a family trait.

"There you are Mr. Darcy. Treasure your bachelor state, for once you are married, your faults are never to be a secret again". Mr. Gardiner gave his wife a playful grin.

Mr. Darcy liked the Gardiners very much and unconsciously wished that they wereElizabeth's parents. No matter, for their easy manners and warm exchange, made a once dreaded task a pleasure.

"Mrs. Gardiner, I was just expressing to your husband my regret for not being able to appropriately greet you earlier today at Pemberley. I fear that I had arrived quite in a state of chaos from my long ride fromLondonand was not in any condition to meet new acquaintances. I was hoping that you would allow me to remedy my offenses by spending the day with me at Pemberly tomorrow so that I might give you a proper tour of the grounds."

Mrs. Gardiner was shocked to be sure at this kind and generous offer. "Of course Mr. Darcy. We were to tour Matlock tomorrow but if Mr. Gardiner can spare the time, I believe I would love to have one last look at Pemberley."

Darcy turned to Mr. Gardiner, "What do you say Mr. Gardiner. Would you like to give those fish we were discussing a run for their money? I have all the tackle and bait you will need."

"How could any reasonable man refuse such a temptation at fine sport. We would be more than happy to accommodate you and disturb the occupants of your fine lakes." Mr. Gardiner replied.

"Then we will see you in the morning."

With that Mr. Darcy gave one last glance around the faces in the room, bid them farewell and left the inn feeling quite victorious.

"What a fine gentleman indeed. What do you think possessed him to follow us back to the inn and extend such a gracious invitation? I dare say it must have been my reputation as an expert fisherman that prompted him. For I can think of no other inducement in our travelling party that would cause such a handsome, young man to act so boldly. Can you my dear?" Mr. Gardiner was feeling the effects of his two pints and laughed aloud at his query.

"No my dear, for there is none among us for sure that would equal you in beauty and charm." Mrs. Gardiner gave her husband's arm a squeeze and guided him to their table to dine. The remainder of the dinner was pleasantly spent in each other's company contemplating the outcome of tomorrow's visit. Mrs. Gardiner was concerned however that the true object of Mr. Darcy's request may not be as happy as they to delay the trip.

Mr. Darcy took a more leisurely pace back to Pemberley. His horse was thankful for he was just in the middle of some well-deserved rest when he was required to transport his master to Lambton. Darcy gave the horse his head and relaxed for the first time since he arrived at home that day. The plan had been made, Darcy would have an entire day with Elizabeth Bennet to show her the change in his attitude and determine whether her own view of him had improved. Darcy breathed the fresh air as the evening chill began to take hold. He did not notice however as he was warmed by the thought of a pair of fine brown eyes that would be his companion tomorrow. He mustn't appear too overbearing for a complete change may be viewed as artificial to her. But he had to meter himself in such a way that, with the limited time they had before the rest of the party arrived, he could impress Miss Bennet. And as the sun sank below the horizon setting the sky on fire, Darcy knew that tomorrow would be a glorious day for the outdoors and, hopefully, for his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going back to visit Pemberley? On special invitation from Mr. Darcy? And you accepted, on my behalf as well?" Elizabeth could feel the room spinning around her as the setting sun leaked through the small window giving the chamber a dream-like appearance. However, this turn of events was more like a nightmare. "Oh, Aunt, I am sure I cannot impose on the family again. Obviously, Mr. Darcy was just trying to relieve his conscience for missing you and Uncle this afternoon. Surely, there would be no reason for me to join you."

Mrs. Gardiner walked across the room and placed the tray of food she had taken from the maid at Elizabeth's door on the small wooden table in front of the window. She was not surprised by Elizabeth's reaction and suspected that there was a great deal that her niece was concealing regarding her relationship with Mr. Darcy. However, unlike her sister-in-law, it was not in her nature to pry and felt strongly that Elizabeth would reveal her secrets when she was ready.

"Now Lizzy, you can't very well expect us to spend the day at Pemberley without you. I dare say that Mr. Darcy would be most disappointed if you where to stay behind."

"Disappointed? Why ever for?" Elizabeth almost felt the words flying off her tongue and realized she had better check her emotions as she was on the verge of being disrespectful to her Aunt. "Forgive me Aunt, it is just that I cannot begin to fathom why Mr. Darcy should single me out in such a manner. I am sure that my inclusion in the visit was merely out of politeness and a wish not to censure your niece. I am positive, that he sees Uncle as a valuable man to have in his acquaintance as they may have need to do business in the future. Really, I truly think that he would not even notice my absence."

"None-the-less, Lizzy, we were all invited and so we all shall go. He does us a great honor coming here in person to extend the invitation and we shall not slight his efforts by feigning a headache." Mrs. Gardiner gave Elizabeth a long glance that, even through the shadow of the room, Elizabeth knew to be born of disappointment.

"You mean Mr. Darcy came here himself, he didn't send a footman or servant?"

"Yes, my dear, the man himself delivered the invitation. I dare say I believed he wished to see more than just your Uncle and I. But he made due with the company he was given. Now, Lizzy, eat your dinner and do not fret. How unbearable could spending an afternoon on the grounds of one of the most beautiful estates in England be? How many of your Hertfordshire friends have the privilege of such a fine acquaintance? Besides, you will need something to tell Jane of your travels. I doubt that she will be interested in too many stories of rocks and trees and the witty sentiments of your Uncle."

With that, Mrs. Gardiner quit Elizabeth's room and returned to her own to ready herself for bed. Although not surprised, she was quite puzzled over her niece's reaction to accepting Mr. Darcy's invitation and was quite sure that there was some unspoken attachment between the man and Elizabeth. Whatever that might be, spending some time with the two of them would afford her a safe method to form a more complete understanding. Yes, indeed, tomorrow promised to be a very entertaining day.

Elizabeth sat at her table and stared at the tray of food in front of her. _What had just happened?_ She was just resolved to the reality that Mr. Darcy would never be seen again when, in an instance, that bittersweet fact was shattered. Oh, how she wished Jane could help her, tell her what to do, calm her nerves. At the mention of her nerves, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, "Now you are sounding like mother", she joked with herself. Well, nothing was to be done. Her Aunt had made her wishes known, and Elizabeth was bound to fulfill them. All she could hope was that it did not rain, and that she would have the vastness of the Pemberley grounds to her advantage in case she should need to become lost.

Elizabeth ate a small portion of her meal, rang for the maid to dispose of the rest and readied herself for bed. Blowing out the candle on her bedside table and closing her eyes, she was met with the figure of Mr. Darcy leaning against the gate. Elizabeth knew that her dreams would betray her this evening but fighting her weary mind and body proved futile and soon she was asleep.

Unknowingly to her, Mr. Darcy was not but five miles away beginning his evening ritual of writing letters of business, dressing for bed and dreaming of the next time he would see Miss Elizabeth Bennet.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note to readers:**__ Thanks to all for reviewing and adding to alerts. This has been fun. These two chapters were almost finished when I posted the last so I doubt I can update so quickly in the future. To the author of "Derbyshire Revisited": sorry for the similar titles. I just ran across your story today so it was not done on purpose. Obviously the content is very different. _

Morning arrived much too quickly for Elizabeth. She opened her eyes and lay in her bed hoping that the events of the preceding day had all been a bad dream. Much to her dismay, clarity afforded her the realization that, in fact, she was going to be forced to again to see Mr. Darcy. Not that she minded seeing him again; it was that she was more than mortified of what he must think of her. However, there it was, her Aunt insisted and there was nothing to be done that would sway her resolve. So with much reluctance and trepidation, Elizabeth removed herself from the safety of her bed and began the morning ritual of dressing and attending to her hair. As she worked, she studied herself closely in the mirror: not out of vanity but more curiosity. Curious as to what it was about her appearance that might make a man such as Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley, make such a bold pronunciation of love and devotion. Clearly, it was not love at first sight as he found her "barely tolerable" upon their first meeting. Perhaps the man was not as shallow as Elizabeth first surmised. Well, after today, she would never have to worry about him again.

Without realizing, Elizabeth was taking extra care in choosing a dress and pinning her hair. She chose a white cotton dress decorated with yellow and blue flowers. It was the dress she was wearing the day that Mr. Darcy delivered his letter to her at Rosings Park. It was her favorite and she thought that she looked rather pretty in the frock. As far as her wild curly hair was concerned, Elizabeth felt that on most days she was lucky to keep it in any type of style at all. Therefore, she was extremely focused on getting it to surrender so that she might proclaim victory when the knock at the door startled her and she nearly jumped from her chair to reach for the latch.

"Aunt, are you ready so soon?" Elizabeth asked.

"So soon? Lizzy, we have been waiting on you for over twenty minutes. Mr. Gardiner is quite anxious to get at the fish in Pemberly lake. He is pacing like an expectant father, ridiculous man. Are you soon to be ready?"

"Yes ma'am, I am almost ready. Might I ask you to help me with the last few pins in my hair? It is difficult for me to reach that particular place."

"Of course dear." Lizzy and her Aunt returned to the dressing table and Mrs. Gardiner secured the last two wild curls to complete Elizabeth's efforts.

"You look particularly lovely this morning Lizzy. Is there any special reason for your extra care in readying yourself?"

Elizabeth colored at the realization of her unconscious efforts to look perfect. "No, Aunt. I suppose I am just a bit intimidated by the thought of spending the day at such a lovely place as Pemberley. I don't wish to appear beneath my surroundings."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled. "I doubt you are in any danger of that Lizzy, no matter how little care you give to your appearance. I dare say that you are the singular reason that Mr. Darcy extended the invitation in the first place."

To this last, Elizabeth was silent. Although, she began to unwillingly hope that her Aunt was right, that Mr. Darcy did have a desire to see her again, her practical being told her that this could not be the case. He was so angry and hurt when he left her following his proposal that he most certainly would never renew those addresses again to her.

"Alright then Lizzy, let us join Mr. Gardiner now. I am afraid he may have worn a path in the inn's floor by now. We will never be welcome back if we do not make haste."

Elizabeth laughed at her Aunt's playful nature. How wonderfully matched her Aunt and Uncle were. She would be more than happy to live out her days if she were to find herself so suitably partnered; most happy indeed.

As the carriage jostled the travelers down the road to Pemberley the sun warmed the occupants and the day was one of the most pleasant that any of them could recently remember. Lizzy felt her nerves steel, as they made their approach to the grand entrance of the estate. At the very least, Mr. Darcy would be only mildly interested in entertaining her, as she was sure that he would prefer participating in sport with Mr. Gardiner. Perhaps, she and her Aunt would be able to walk more of the grounds while the gentlemen fished therefore limiting her exposure to the gentleman. _Yes, this is a fine plan indeed_, Lizzy mused. Her triumph was short-lived for at that very moment, Elizabeth recognized their host awaiting their arrival at the front of the house, pacing, much like Mr. Gardiner had been earlier. He was wearing a blue overcoat and tan breeches with a gold and green striped waist coat. That he was impeccably dressed was no surprise to Elizabeth. That the sight of him waiting for them very nearly stole her breath, however, was more than she anticipated.

"Good day, Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy began. "Excellent day for being out of doors, is it not?"

"Yes, yes sir." Mr. Gardiner replied. "I am most obliged to you for ordering such a fine day in Derbyshire. It was quite thoughtful of you Mr. Darcy."

"Though it would please me to take credit, I can assure you that the weather is not of my doing. Even I would not propose to have such influence over nature." With this Mr. Darcy smiled peering at Elizabeth; his eyes, much like those of the portrait, weakening her every reserve. Until that moment, she believed she had never had this view of him. To be sure, she had seen him amused, but mostly accompanied with an air of superiority and usually—at least she felt- very much at her expense. This however, was quite different. It was if his entire being was lighter, the usual darkness of his character gone and replaced by something much more pleasing. Elizabeth thought that she could quite happily live out her days in the company of such a wonderful smile.

Mrs. Gardiner was next to bestow thanks, jolting both back to peripheral company. "I want to thank you again, Mr. Darcy, for extending the kind invitation to spend the day with you. It is quite an unexpected honor."

"The honor is all mine madam. Please, may I trouble you for a ride to the lake?" Mr. Darcy asked. "I had everything sent there earlier this morning. I fear it might be too far to walk as I can see that Mr. Gardiner is anxious to begin our day's sport."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Gardiner replied. "Please climb aboard."

Showing great grace for a man of his stature, Mr. Darcy climbed into the carriage and the group was off. The morning sun was beginning to warm and the moisture twinkling on the grass resembled stars that had fallen to earth the night before. The smell of fall could barely be detected, but it was on its way to be sure. The leaves had not yet turned but the air was beginning to crisp and it would not be long before autumn was ablaze with spectacular color. Elizabeth ventured that fall in the north of England was most likely very spectacular and silently hoped that she might get to see it someday. As she was taking in the beauty that was Pemberley, Elizabeth allowed herself to glance at Mr. Darcy. He was seated directly across from her and had not removed his gaze from her from the time he entered the carriage. Elizabeth was taken by surprise and gave him a slight smile to which he responded by looking away. _"Ah,"_ Elizabeth thought, _"there is the Mr. Darcy with whom I am familiar. Pity, the happier Mr. Darcy is much more agreeable." _

Elizabeth could have no idea what poor Mr. Darcy was thinking at that moment. As he watched her survey the grounds of Pemberley, he was allowing himself to imagine that they were there, alone, married and happy. That she was now Mistress of Pemberly and all the unpleasant feelings between them were long in the past. Perhaps they were on their way to church or to Lambton for shopping. It was only when Elizabeth met his gaze did he realize that he was staring and daydreaming. Of course, Darcy being Darcy, he had mistaken Elizabeth's smile to be born of amusement at his expense. Immediately aware of his actions and embarrassed that he had been found out, Darcy looked away. "_How could it be that one woman could completely unglue my bearing and confidence?"_ What had been such a wonderful idea less than a day ago was starting to feel like a big mistake to Mr. Darcy. This would be it, however, this would be his last attempt and opportunity to change the opinion of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. His sister would arrive tomorrow with Bingley and his sisters. After today, there would be no excuse to have a private moment with Elizabeth: at least not any that might not draw unnecessary attention to either of them. Not that he feared that from Bingley or Georgiana, but Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley would be most severe to Elizabeth if they suspected any partiality on his part. No, the foundation would have to be set today or, he feared, he would lose her forever.

As the party rounded the lake, it was obvious that Mr. Darcy had taken care to arrange a very pleasant day for the Gardiners and their niece. The lake was like a still sheet of glass as it was fed from an underground spring and there was no wind to disturb its surface. At one end of the lake was a majestic willow tree that stretched one half of its boughs toward the water just stopping short of breaking the plane. The remaining limbs cascaded down to the ground forming something akin to a secret hiding place. At the other side of the lake, Mr. Darcy had arranged for a beautiful white silk tent to be erected so that his guests might have shelter if they wished for it. The fabric was thick enough to keep out the obtrusive heat of the sun but thin enough that some light trickled through and danced on the various tables and chairs that were underneath. On one of the tables there were vases of flowers that Elizabeth recognized from the garden she had been in the previous day; roses, daisies and lavender. There were also plates for fruit and pitchers of water and tea. At the lake shore, several chairs had been carefully arranged and enough tackle present to excite the most elite of fishermen. Mr. Darcy had thought of everything and his thoughtfulness was not lost on his guests.

"Mr. Darcy, what a beautiful scene you have provided us." Mrs. Gardiner exclaimed. "I do not think I have ever seen such thoughtfulness in a host. I dare say that you are in great danger of us never wanting to leave your warm hospitality."

"It is all my pleasure, Mrs. Gardiner." Mr. Darcy replied. "I do not often get to entertain at Pemberley and a wise person once told me that I could not improve my social skills unless I practiced." Of course Mr. Darcy was referencing Elizabeth's teasing at Rosings regarding Mr. Darcy's lack of talent for all things social. "So please do not feel indebted to me," Darcy continued, "consider this merely as helping me hone my art. You are doing me a great favor." At this Darcy smiled again and Mrs. Gardiner laughed as she allowed him to hand her out of the carriage.

"In that case, Mr. Darcy, I should say that you scored an excellent grade for your efforts today. Your practice has already paid off for me." Mrs. Gardiner walked over to the tent to investigate the rest of its contents.

"Miss Bennet, may I help you out of the carriage?" Mr. Darcy asked as he extended his hand.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Darcy. And might I second my Aunt's praise for your desire to improve your skills. I applaud the instructor- whoever he or she may be- that induced you to practice." Elizabeth was smiling now herself.

"Thank you Miss Bennet, I will be sure to relay your approval to my advisor. I am sure that you would like her, you are very much one in the same."

Elizabeth laughed to herself as she moved toward the tent. Upon entering, she realized that in addition to the flowers and food, Mr. Darcy had provided his guests with several books from which to choose. Elizabeth inspected each of their spines to determine their content and marveled at how even Mr. Darcy's books appeared refined and rich.

"Miss Bennet, I hope you do not think it too bold that I chose several books to help you pass the morning. I took the liberty of picking those that I thought you might enjoy. I remember from your stay at Neitherfield that you were quite fond of poetry and books about adventure in exotic places."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy, it is very kind of you to take notice of my preferences. I am confident there is more than one book here that will be sufficient to occupy my time." Darcy smiled at Elizabeth and the two of them appeared to be quite lost in each other's happy expression.

Mr. Gardiner, who was looking very much like a little boy waiting for his playmate to have permission to romp about cleared his throat and jarred Darcy's attention.

"Right, Mr. Gardiner." Darcy exclaimed turning on his heels. "What say we give the fish something to think about this morning, shall we?"

"Capitol idea Mr. Darcy! I am completely at your disposal."

And with that the gentlemen walked to the lake leaving Mrs. Gardiner to contemplate the obvious admiration that was growing between her niece and the gentleman, and leaving Elizabeth to realize that she was in fact falling in love with Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	6. Chapter 6

Thus, was the passing of the morning: Mrs. Gardiner napping in a very comfortable chaise under the tent and Elizabeth trying to concentrate on the book of poetry that rested in her lap. A warm breeze would ever so often join the ladies carrying the smell of lavender and the laughter of the gentlemen occupied with their sport at the lake. Elizabeth found she was more interested in watching Mr. Darcy and her Uncle than reading but appreciated the guise that the book afforded as she noticed that Mr. Darcy was mindfully keeping watch in her general direction. She could not believe how intriguing this gentleman was, what a different sort of man Mr. Darcy appeared today from the proud and unfeeling person he had last been in Kent. She did not dare to presume that this change was for her benefit, although she secretly wished it to be.

As Elizabeth absently thumbed through her book, a small piece of paper fell out from between the pages. It was browned and wrinkled with age and Elizabeth surmised that its secret hiding place had long been forgotten. She quickly retrieved the paper and realized it was a note written in a female hand and addressed to _"My Dearest William"_. Before she knew what she was about, Elizabeth opened the note and read its contents.

_My Dearest William,_

_By now I am sure that you have bounded down the stairs to determine what treasures you will claim on your birthday. I am sorry that I will have to wait to see your joy as I am not yet well enough to join you. I know that upon receipt of this note and your gifts, you will be shortly knocking on my door and I cannot wait for your visit._

_William, you have been a constant source of love and joy for me and your father. We __would not have wished for a better son. I hope that you like this book of poems. It was given to me on the sixteenth anniversary of my birth. I am laughing now just imagining the look on your face that my gift will elicit. A poetry book from your mother on your eleventh year is not the dream of every young man, to be sure. However, as it is likely that I will not see you grow to be the Master of Pemberley, let alone guide you in future matters of the heart, I hope that this book will serve as a kind reminder that worthiness is measured more in respect and love and not in situation. You may not have full appreciation of this at such a tender age. But trust me; it will not be long before you will understand. I would only wish for you what your father and I have been blessed to share. _

_Happy birthday, William. _

_With all my love,_

_Your __Mama_

Elizabeth immediately felt the guilt of trespassing on such a private exchange between mother and child. She folded the note and placed it back into the book hesitant to look up for fear that Mr. Darcy may have witnessed her prying. Steeling her courage she surveyed her surroundings to determine whether she had been discovered. Luckily, all members of the party were still presently engaged in their activities. Elizabeth's hand, as if by its own volition, caressed the worn leather cover of the book. She became lost in her thoughts of how bittersweet it must have been for Mr. Darcy to receive such a simple yet precious gift. How sad he must have been to know that his mother would not be there to guide him as a grown man. What a terribly mature thing to burden such a young boy. She was then struck with the knowledge that Mr. Darcy would have wanted his mother following her refusal of him at Kent. Elizabeth felt great remorse for causing him such pain; even more now that she had a small insight into the character of his mother.

Elizabeth looked at her Aunt who remained peacefully sleeping. She was overcome with emotion, feeling lost and terribly confused. Absent mindedly still clutching the book in her hand, she rose abruptly and began quickly walking down a path that gave way to a large opening in the hedgerow leading to a lush green lawn. There, a small white marble gazebo covered in trumpet vine resided. Elizabeth entered the structure and slid her back down the wall to sit on the cold stone floor, not quite sure what to do with her current intelligence regarding Mr. Darcy. It would be of no service to her or Mr. Darcy to confess to reading the note. However, it was obvious that it had been forgotten in the pages and it is possible that Mr. Darcy should like to retrieve such a priceless memento of his mother.

"Miss Bennet, is everything alright?" Mr. Darcy was standing at the entrance of the gazebo with a concerned countenance.

Elizabeth was startled. "What? Oh, Mr. Darcy, forgive me. Yes, I was just weary of my previous attitude and wanted to explore more of the grounds. They really are quite lovely." As the day's temperatures were rising, Mr. Darcy had abandoned his overcoat; his crisp white cotton shirt now contrasting with the bright color of his waistcoat. His hair had been mussed a bit by the occasional breeze and Elizabeth thought that this relaxed and casual manner did him justice.

"Thank you." Mr. Darcy replied. "I cannot take any credit for the beauty, Mr. Jones, the gardener, and his eldest son deserve all the praise." He gave Elizabeth a slight smile that relieved her anxiety a bit. _"Oh, he is so handsome when he smiles," _she thought._ "If only he had trusted me with this side of his character while at Hertfordshire; how different things might be now if we had just been more open with one another."_

"Well then, I suppose you could take credit on having a good eye for a gardener," Elizabeth teased. "See there you are, you are responsible for Pemberley's beautiful grounds after all."

"May I sit and talk with you? I believe that your Uncle can see us from his vantage point at the lake. However, I would not dare to make you uneasy."

"No please, do sit down." Elizabeth answered, making sure that her Uncle could in fact be viewed from their place. "I do not feel as though I have thanked you enough for your kindness to my Aunt and Uncle. My Aunt has always spoken of Pemberley with so much pride; she grew up in Lambton you know." Mr. Darcy nodded his admittance. Elizabeth continued. "It is a great thrill you have given her, sir, allowing us to spend the day. I dare say you might find her a rival for Mr. Collins in her appreciation for your patronage."

At the mention of that ridiculous man, they both laugh aloud. Oh, Mr. Collins, Elizabeth thought, if the man was good for nothing else it was for a laugh at his expense.

"I see you have my book of poems." Darcy was looking at the volume now resting in Elizabeth's lap.

"Pardon me? Oh, the book of poems—yes- sorry, is this your book?" Elizabeth was mortified upon realizing that the book had accompanied her during her attempted escape.

"May I?" Mr. Darcy asked, gesturing to the book.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy, after all it is your book, is it not?" Elizabeth stammered as she reluctantly handed it to him.

Mr. Darcy held the leather bound volume in his hand and released a deep sigh. Elizabeth studied him intently for what seemed to be minutes, although in reality it was only mere seconds.

"I was but eleven when my mother gave me this book," Darcy began. "She was the most hopeless romantic alive. Pity I didn't inherit more of that trait. I remember the day I received this book like it was but yesterday. Upon unwrapping it, I of course was disappointed. Being a mere boy, I was much more interested in "manly" treasures and not a book of poetry." Darcy sniffed, mocking himself. "Of course, I did not appreciate the significance of such a gift- how could I? So, I placed it on the shelf in the library and there it sat for years. It wasn't until recently- last spring actually, upon returning from Kent- that I remembered the book and realized what purpose my mother intended it to serve. I included it in my choices for you because I believe you to be similar to my mother in character. I am not surprised it is the first book that you chose. I rather hoped it would be." Darcy moved his gaze from the book to Elizabeth. She was intently listening to his every word. He stared at her, again, looking as though he was pleading with her for something; for what Elizabeth did not know, but she desperately wanted to end his misery. She was completely arrested by the sentiment and love that this man, she once thought to be cold and self-important, was entrusting to her in this memory of his lost mother.

Had he been less of a man, Darcy would have taken advantage of the emotion that was evident on Elizabeth's face. However, with all of his remaining will, he gathered his composure. "Well," he began not taking his eyes off of Elizabeth, "I guess it would be best if I returned you to your Aunt and Uncle. I wouldn't want them to change their minds about my status as a gentleman, now that I have them otherwise convinced. I believe that Mrs. Reynolds has sent a lovely lunch to the tent." Mr. Darcy handed the book back to her and smiled.

"Thank you, sir, but I believe that a book this precious should remain on your person." Elizabeth replied.

"Miss Bennet, it would be a great favor to me if you would borrow this book and finish reading it. I believe that you will find the remaining passages quite lovely and poignant. Besides, you do owe me a favor for showing you such kindness today." Mr. Darcy was teasing her now.

"Very well, sir, but I will send it back to by messenger tomorrow before we leave."

"No, I prefer not to risk losing it. Please just keep it in your possession. It will give me cause to call on you at Longbourn when I am next in Hertfordshire with Bingley."

Elizabeth could not refuse. She took the volume and tucked it away in her folded shawl so that she would not forget it upon her departure that afternoon.

Mr. Darcy stood and held out his hand, "Now, may I see you safely back, madam?" he teased. "Many visitors to Pemberley have been lost to the gypsies and marauders that live in the hedgerow there." Elizabeth laughed and took his hand as he helped her up from her seat. He extended his arm so that he could escort her back to the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Reynolds had provided an exquisite banquet of cheeses and breads and every type of fresh and dried fruit. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had already begun their repast and greeted the late comers with happiness. As lunch was eaten, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner conversed about their respective business dealings and compared antidotes on some of the more difficult characters they had run across. Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth were amused with the interaction of the gentlemen and added a few comments from time to time to increase the levity and mirth of the party.

Mr. Gardiner finished eating and Mrs. Gardiner recognized his desire to move toward the now empty chaise for an afternoon nap. When he stood to move to his coveted spot, Mrs. Gardiner grabbed him by the arm. "Come my dear and walk with me. It will be better for your digestion to take a turn about the lake than to lay like a sea sponge on the chaise."

"I believe that my health would be better suited if I was reclined and asleep, my dear," Mr. Gardiner replied as he started to sit. But it was for not as Mrs. Gardiner shot him a piercing look and rolled her eyes in the general direction of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy who were easily conversing with one another. Mr. Gardiner, being often slow to take suggestion, could not mistake the reason for his wife's request. Reluctantly he tucked Mrs. Gardiner's arm under his own and the two set off for the path around the lake.

Elizabeth and Darcy watched Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner with amusement as Mr. Gardiner was holding out his hands, most likely relaying to his wife the size the pike he earlier caught. Mrs. Gardiner kept pushing his hands closer together in a playful way to indicate that perhaps his memory was failing him.

Once he was confident that they were out of earshot, Mr. Gardiner revealed to his wife a most interesting turn of events.

"Interesting fellow, that Mr. Darcy", he began, "a most agreeable sort of young gentleman. He actually suggested that we delay our trip yet another day so that we might have the pleasure of meeting his sister. Of course, I told him that we could do no such thing as we had already imposed upon him enough. I knew, dear wife that you would be mortified to have to spend another day such as this."

Mrs. Gardiner was staring at her husband in disbelief. "Have you gone mad Mr. Gardiner? Do you not see what is going on between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy? Good Lord man, have you become so comfortable in your present married state that you have completely lost the ability to recognize that Mr. Darcy and Lizzy are forming an attachment?"

"Oh, my dear, you are imagining things", Mr. Gardiner replied. "I have not seen any special attention paid to Lizzy by Mr. Darcy." He was teasing now and Mrs. Gardiner was keen to catch on.

"Oh, I suppose you are right my dear", she began. "It would be best for us to move on. I doubt that your sister would approve of any attempt at match making. It is to be sure that she will be most appreciative to her brother when she realizes that you have saved her daughter from a most imprudent marriage with a man of 10,000 a year who owns half of the county. I will be a joy to watch her bestow her gratitude to you as only she can."

The image of the rage that would be directed toward Mr. Gardiner by his sister if she thought that he had thwarted such a happy connection for Elizabeth made the older couple laugh aloud and agree that it would be a fate much worse than death.

"In that case", Mr. Gardiner continued, "it is a good thing that I agreed to stay at Lambton until our return to Hertfordshire."

"Oh, Mr. Gardiner, you are a ridiculous man but I love you! I dare say you may have saved us all the trouble of having your beloved sister live out her days with us."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Your Aunt and Uncle are most charming, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy began. "Their playful manner remind me very much of my own good mother and father."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. My Uncle is all humor and friendliness and my Aunt is witty with the patience of a saint when it comes to Uncle." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Darcy was lying on the beautiful rug that was spread under the tent, leaning back on his elbows observing the older couple. Elizabeth, seated in a chair to his left took the opportunity to study the gentleman. She had never before seen him in such a relaxed manner. In truth, Mr. Darcy would not have been so relaxed but for the fact that he was at his home and the Gardiners put him at ease. Elizabeth, at first, made him anxious as he was not sure how she would react to his attentions, but in all she was accepting and he regained some of his previously lost confidence.

"Forgive me, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth started, "but you indicated earlier that you would be coming back to Hertfordshire with Mr. Bingley. I recall the last time we spoke on the subject that you were of the opinion that Mr. Bingley would be quitting Netherfield permanently."

"Yes, that was my opinion at the time." Mr. Darcy stated with a somewhat guarded tone. "And it is true– I suppose– that I am not certain that we will be returning in the near future."

To this last, Elizabeth was puzzled. "But, you stated your return to Hertfordshire as a certain opportunity to retrieve your book, did you not? I am sorry, sir, but I am confused."

"Yes, Miss Bennet, I did say this." Mr. Darcy paused. He was not ready to discuss his letter to her in Kent, as he feared it might resurrect forgotten feelings of resentment on her part. However, he did not see how he could successfully avoid the topic now. "I did not wish to broach this subject at present, but I was wondering if you read the letter I gave you in Kent and what your feelings were regarding my explanation of my actions on the two accounts?" Darcy had now moved to a chair opposite Elizabeth to afford him a better view of her reaction.

"Oh, the letter," Elizabeth drew and released a deep breath, staring at her hands now nervously wringing in her lap. "I hardly know how the letter made me feel, Mr. Darcy." This was not the response he had hoped for and he turned to look toward the lake. Elizabeth realizing that he was again withdrawing decided that if there was ever to be even a friendship between the two of them, the issue of the proposal and the letter would have to be discussed. "I suppose," she continued, "that it was met with mixed emotion at first. Of course, I was shocked at your account of Mr. Wickham and your sister. It pained me to think of what your poor sister must have endured. As you know, Lydia, my youngest sister is now but fifteen. I was also embarrassed that I had so poorly judged the character of that man and had been so happily deceived. I suppose we were all deceived. I can assure you, sir, your confidence has been kept in this matter."

"Thank you Miss Bennet. I knew that you would understand the nature of the information entrusted to you. Other that my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and of course Georgiana, no one else knows. Do not be so harsh on yourself for being charmed by Mr. Wickham. He is a master of deception to be sure." At least Darcy could be relieved that his letter had eliminated that man from contention for Elizabeth's heart. The matter of her sister, however, would be of a much more delicate subject.

There was no way to circumvent the issue so Darcy decided to meet it head on. "I would like to explain further the matter of Bingley and your sister," he began.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, please, I do not think…" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Miss Bennet, I beg you, let me finish. I believe it is important for you to hear me." Elizabeth quieted and lowered her gaze. As Mr. Darcy was insistent on continuing, there was nothing she could do but listen.

"I stand by what I wrote in the letter. While at Netherfield, I did believe that Bingley was much more attached than your sister. However, I have had time to realize that, although my intentions were noble, it was not my business to interfere. Tomorrow, when Bingley arrives and I am afforded the opportunity, I plan to reveal all. After that, I will no longer have an opinion on the matter and it will be up to Charles to decide whether his feelings are still what they were. My suspicion is that his admiration for your sister has not waivered and he will wish to return to Netherfield as soon as possible. If he is not too angry with me, I will be more than happy to accompany him when he does. I hope this relieves some of your confusion in the matter." Mr. Darcy held his breath and hoped that Elizabeth accepted this information in a positive light.

"Mr. Darcy, although I was angry with you regarding my sister's affair, I too, after much reflection, came to understand how someone who was not familiar with Jane might interpret her reserved nature as indifference. I am grateful that you had the courage to broach the subject and reveal to me your change of heart as I am sure that I would not have been so brave as you." Elizabeth was smiling now; relieving some of Darcy's previous tension. "You cannot imagine how happy you have made me in telling me of your change in opinion. How can I ever thank you for I believe you may have forever secured Jane's happiness."

"All I ask is that you keep my confidence on this matter as well; at least just a bit longer. Although I am fairly confident that Bingley will have to be persuaded not to ride off to Loungborn the moment my error is revealed, I would not want to falsely raise your sister's hopes should he prove to be a cad after all." Darcy was quite pleased with this turn of events. He could not have planned it better if he had tried. Elizabeth, too, was happy that the one offense that prohibited her regard for the man was removed. The mutual relief felt by both parties was palpable. It was as if an implacable wall between them had been reduced to rubble and nothing was left to separate their happiness.

"Bingley will be joining me tomorrow", Darcy continued. "I am sure that he would be most pleased to see you. He brings my sister and of course Miss Bingley and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst will likewise accompany him." To this last Mr. Darcy was leery. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were burdensome company at the best of times. Their presence would be much more painful now as they would most likely make it difficult for Darcy to have any moment with Elizabeth.

"Although, I cannot pretend to be saddened by the prospect of missing Miss Bingley, I am sorry, sir, that I will not get to meet your sister as we are to leave for Matlock tomorrow. My Uncle has already delayed our trip for one day; I do not think that I can ask him to repeat the favor." Elizabeth has genuinely disappointed and Mr. Darcy took note.

"I have already expressed my wishes to your Uncle. I believe he is to speak with your Aunt to be sure that her disappointment at not visiting Matlock would not be too great. I explained to him that Georgiana does not often have the great opportunity to meet such fine new acquaintances and that it would be a particular favor to me if he would consider spending one more day at Pemberley. Of course, I do believe that he is an intelligent man and that he most likely could see through my guise realizing my true agenda for wishing you to stay another day." He was looking at Elizabeth now, the same longing in his eyes that she had seen earlier. She now could not mistake the source of this expression. Elizabeth's heart nearly pounded out her chest with the realization that Mr. Darcy did still love her and she returned his feelings.

The breeze had loosened a strand of Elizabeth's hair from its pins and Darcy, for the first time daring to break protocol, brushed it off of her forehead. Almost as of separate mind, his hand stopped ever so briefly to touch Elizabeth's cheek. She looked at him and he smiled. _"Finally",_ he thought, _"I can see the emotion in her face that has only haunted me in my dreams."_

"Miss Bennet—I….

Before Darcy could say another word, it was evident that Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had returned from their walk and that Mr. Gardiner was not to be delayed further from his meeting with the chaise. Mrs. Gardiner, still energized, enlisted Mr. Darcy to tour her and Elizabeth on more of the lovely walkways that surrounded them.

Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Darcy ensuring him that she understood his feelings and that she found them much more welcome than she had in Kent. Unfortunately, the couple would not again this day be afforded the solitude necessary for Darcy to renew his wishes of last spring. However, he ended the day most satisfied with his progress where his heart was concerned and was confident that tomorrow he could enlist the help of Georgiana and Bingley- if he was still speaking to him- to assist him in stealing a moment private enough to secure Elizabeth Bennet as his wife.

As far as Elizabeth was concerned, she returned to her room at the inn a completely changed person. She had left the same space, not but 8 hours ago, feeling heavy and full of dread. She returned light and full of hope for the future. She was sure that Mr. Darcy was going to renew his intentions before her Uncle and Aunt returned. Cruel family, she laughed. But in fairness, how could they know that their connection was much deeper than one day spent in each other's company. It did not matter, Fitzwilliam Darcy loved her and she loved him.

As she readied for bed, Elizabeth remembered the book in her shawl. She removed it and realized that the note that she had carefully tucked away in the pages was now sticking out as if marking where she had last read. Elizabeth immediately realized that Mr. Darcy must have marked the page while he was telling her the history of the volume. She laughed as she realized that she was so struck by the emotion in his face that she did not even notice his fiddling with the note. Obviously, then, he knew the note had been there all along and probably also realized that she would have read it. Elizabeth blushed at the knowledge that he was probably hoping that she would read the note as it had the desired effect of softening her heart toward him. _"Devious man",_ she thought with a smile.

Elizabeth held her breath as she opened the book to the intended place and read the sonnet printed on the page.

_**SONNET 29**_

_When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,  
>I all alone beweep my outcast state<br>And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries  
>And look upon myself and curse my fate,<br>Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
>Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,<br>Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,  
>With what I most enjoy contented least;<br>Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
>Haply I think on thee, and then my state,<br>Like to the lark at break of day arising  
>From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;<br>For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings  
>That then I scorn to change my state with kings. <em>

_-William Shakespeare_

Elizabeth blew out the candle on her bedside table, clutched the book to her heart and fell asleep with the knowledge that tonight her dreams of Mr. Darcy would no longer be unwelcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy watched as the carriage pulled away from Pemberley. The day had gone even better than he had hoped. His heart literally sang with joy with the realization that Elizabeth Bennet returned his love and affection and that her opinion of him had most decidedly changed for the best. Darcy ran up to his chambers after dinner taking the steps two at a time. As he entered the vast, masculine room, he was sure that it would not be long before he was joined by his beloved in this most private of spaces. He imagined sitting with her near the fire and telling her stories just to see her beautiful smile and hear her tinkling laughter. Darcy smiled to himself at this last and then unconsciously allowed his mind to wander to more beautiful activities that would take place here as well. Tomorrow would be the happiest of days; for not only would Georgiana finally meet the woman that has been occupying his mind and heart these past months, but he was sure that, if given the proper privacy, Miss Bennet would accept his offer this time. Mr. Darcy lay in his bed exhausted but unable to sleep. His mind was racing with ways to steal a few intimate moments with his Elizabeth. _Elizabeth_, oh how that name brought him joy. As he drifted to sleep, he could feel the touch of her soft skin on his hand as he caressed her cheek. He could visualize her eyes so full of love for him that he knew he could be entranced by their beauty for eternity. Darcy finally fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be the beginning of the happiest days of his life.

&&&O&&&

Breakfast at the inn was much different than the previous morning. This time, Elizabeth was up and ready long before her party and was anxiously pacing the floor. Finally, her Aunt and Uncle joined her and she nearly leaped at them as they crossed into the dining area.

"Good morning Lizzy", Aunt Gardiner greeted her smiling. "You are up early this morning, are you not?"

"Yes, ma'am", Elizabeth answered, "I could not sleep so I decided that I should just get up and get ready." I kept you waiting so long yesterday; I felt it was only right that I should wait for you this morning."

"You are a thoughtful girl, Lizzy", her Uncle replied. "You will make some lucky gentleman a fine wife someday, I dare say." Mr. Gardiner shot a knowing look to his wife who returned his jest with a smile. The reference was not lost on Elizabeth and she felt herself color with the knowledge of her transparency. However, she was never one to back down from a challenge of wits.

"Oh, Uncle, you flatter me. It would be a brave man indeed that would decide that I am the proper match for him. He would either be eaten up with false courage or true stupidity and therefore not worthy of my respect or love."

They all had a merry laugh at this each knowing that Elizabeth's heart was most assuredly secured by the very brave and very intelligent Mr. Darcy. It was only a matter of time and placement before he would most definitely make his intentions known. If not, then he was definitely not the gentleman that everyone made him out to be.

The Gardiners ate their breakfast with haste as Elizabeth was impatiently drumming her fingers on the table. Looks between the married couple of both amusement and annoyance were shared above coffee cups. Finally, once Mr. Gardiner had reached his tipping point he suddenly popped out of his chair, grabbed his hat and coat and headed for the door.

"Well then, Lizzy, you'll bloody your fingers if you don't stop that tapping and I would not deliver you to Mr. Darcy in a state of distress. Unfortunately, my dear, you will have be a bit more patient as our invitation to Pemberly has not yet arrived, although I do believe it to be only a matter of minutes before it is in hand, so do not fret. However, it wouldn't do for us to charge the house gates uninvited."

Elizabeth knew that her Uncle was right and realized that she was acting like an impatient child. She excused herself and asked if it would be acceptable to take a walk as she had not had the chance to do so in the last few days and she would welcome the opportunity to stretch her legs with exercise and to clear her mind with the fresh Derbyshire air. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner agreed and said that they would be in the town shopping and they should all meet up again in an hour or two to determine what the plan for the rest of the day would be. Elizabeth excused herself and donned her coat and bonnet and set out for the countryside adjoining Lambton.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner gave each other a look of mixed amusement and concern. "I do believe that Lizzy has met her match in Mr. Darcy", Mrs. Gardiner began. "I am quite certain that she is very much in love with him."

"Yes, indeed", Mr. Gardiner agreed. "Let us hope that his attentions are noble and that the arrival of more society does not change his character of yesterday. I hope that we have not acted against Lizzy by allowing the young couple more private time that might be considered appropriate in another situation. I did feel the affection between the two but it would not be an easy match for Darcy as I am sure he is expected to marry within his sphere.

Mrs. Gardiner frowned at her husband. "Marry within his sphere? Mr. Gardiner, really, Mr. Darcy is a man of great fortune, indeed, but he is not a fool. I seriously doubt that he would have jeopardized his status by risking putting himself in any situation that might seem compromising. No, mark my word my love, he is in love with Lizzy. I recognize the yearning in his eyes. I remember one other young man that used to look at me that way.

"Whatever became of him Mrs. Gardiner?" Her husband teased. "Do I know this fellow? I'll split him heel to brow!" he exclaimed as he pulled his wife from her chair and delivered a commanding kiss.

Mrs. Gardiner laughed at his absurdity, "Impossible man!" she exclaimed and pretended to be affronted. "Do not be so bold, sir, my reputation will be undone."

At this they both set out to the town to explore the local shops and fair completely happy to be still in each other's company after all of these married years.

&&&O&&&

Darcy was informed that Mr. Bingley's carriage had arrived and that he and Miss Georgiana were at least two hours ahead of Miss Bingley and Hursts. This was the best of luck as Darcy had hoped to talk with his sister and Charles in private about the presence of Miss Elizabeth Bennet in Lambton and to elicit their help with the matter at hand.

"William!" Georgiana exclaimed as she ran up the main staircase to greet her brother with a hug. "I am so happy to be home with you."

"Sister, look at you, I think you have grown in the last week that we have been apart."

"I trust you had no problem with your trip, Bingley?" Darcy asked his friend as he entered the foyer.

"Not in the least, Miss Georgiana is always pleasant company and the weather was splendid. Unfortunately, the Hursts' carriage did suffer a broken wheel so they will be delayed by a few hours." Mr. Bingley informed his host.

"Well, Georgiana, Bingley, I have the most interesting news to tell you. Miss Elizabeth Bennet is here in Lambton. She is traveling with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner from Cheapside and I had the pleasure of spending a most beautiful day with them yesterday here at Pemberly." Darcy looked at his sister who gave him an inquisitive look and smile.

"In fact, I was just at this moment on my way to sure up our plans for dinner. I am hoping that Miss Bennet and the Gardiners will allow me to host them again this evening. Georgiana, would you care to join me? I know you have just arrived but I am sure that Miss Bennet would be delighted to meet you."

"May I join you?" Mr. Bingley asked. "Forgive me for being so forward, but I would very much enjoy seeing Miss Elizabeth Bennet again. It would be nice to see someone that was attached to my stay in Hertferdshire. I had such a wonderful time while I was there." His eyes travelled off at this last and a Darcy suspected that his feelings for the eldest Miss Bennet had not weakened during their time apart. He would have to be sure to tell Bingley about his error as soon as possible, but now was not the time. Now was the time to get to Elizabeth as quickly as possible so that he might see her in friendly company before the dreaded Bingley sisters arrive.

"Of course Bingley; it is the least that I can do for you after delivering my sister to me safe and sound. Shall we go now or would you like to change?" Darcy shot Georgiana a pleading look hoping that she understood.

However, it was Bingley that jumped at the question. "Oh, I am more than comfortable. If it is pleasing to Miss Georgiana, I would like very much to see Miss Bennet as soon as possible. Yes, it would be most agreeable to go now. My carriage has not yet left the front circle". Bingley was dashing out the front door before the others could answer their approval. "You there, Mr. Smith, hold on there Sir, please. My friends and I need your assistance just a little longer," he yelled to the driver, "we need to go to Lambton immediately, thank you!"

Mr. Darcy laughed at his friend. Never before had he seen Charles in such a hurry to go anywhere let alone with such authority. Had he not known Charles' heart, he might be suspicious of him having feelings for his Elizabeth. However, Darcy knew well that his friend's excitement at seeing Miss Bennet was rooted in extracting any information that he could from her about her older sister. Darcy cringed at the scolding he would have to endure from his friend when the truth was revealed later. But it would all be worth it as it would at last release any hesitation that Elizabeth might have in accepting to be his wife. With that, the party set off for Lambton each excited to be acquainted with the lovely Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

&&&O&&&

Elizabeth was just coming down the street to the inn when the chamber maid called to her from the upstairs window.

"Beg your pardon, Miss Bennet, but there is a lady and two gentlemen waiting for you in the parlor."

"Thank you, Hannah." Elizabeth returned. "I will be there directly." Elizabeth's heart leaped with excitement. She knew that the visitors were most definitely Mr. Darcy and his sister and she suspected that the other gentleman was Mr. Bingley. As she entered the parlor, her suspicions were confirmed.

Mr. Darcy practically shot out of his chair when Elizabeth entered the room. Her faced had been colored by the sun during her morning walk and her hair was a bit loosened by the perpetual breeziness of Derbyshire. Darcy thought she was perhaps the most beautiful creature he had every laid eye upon and he was instantly overcome with the desire to draw her into his arms and never release her.

His piercing look was not lost on Elizabeth as she too became lost in his features. She had never before realized how dark his eyes were and when he looked at her as he was now, she was sure that her knees would betray her and she would stumble to the floor unable to keep her balance. No other man had ever had this effect on her and she was surer in this instance than ever that she was lost. Whether he renewed his wishes to marry her or not, her heart was his and would never belong to another for as long as she lived.

Georgiana witnessing the exchange realized that she needed to help her brother out of his trance. As gently as she could, she cleared her throat and taking Darcy's arm said, "Brother, will you do me the honor of introduction to your friend?"

Darcy realizing his near impropriety regained his composure. "What? Oh, yes, forgive me. Miss Bennet, my sister Georgiana Darcy." The two ladies curtsied and smiled at one another. Darcy continued, "I believe you are acquainted with Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth smiled and greeted Charles, obviously happy to see him again. Darcy watched in amazement as Elizabeth conversed with his sister and friend and was so grateful that she immediately put Georgiana at ease. She will be a great influence on her indeed: a long overdue influence. Georgiana has been without a mother for too long and although she and Elizabeth were more akin to sisters, Darcy was sure that Elizabeth's wisdom and good sense would be welcome by his sister.

Before long, Darcy realized his mission for coming and extended the invitation to Elizabeth for dinner at Pemberly and she happily accepted on behalf of herself and her Aunt and Uncle. With that it was time for the party to leave. And although Darcy knew that he would be seeing his lovely Elizabeth in only a few short hours, his heart was pained by the realization that he would have to temporarily bid her farewell. Any moment spent out of her company was now sheer torture. He would have to ensure her affections this evening or he was not sure that he would survive a day longer.

Unbeknownst to Darcy, Elizabeth was feeling the same as her visitors left the inn. A moment in his light was like heaven to her, but once he was gone, she was again anxious. She knew that she would not be happy unless she was near him, breathing his same air and close enough to touch him. Although she would never dare break propriety, she did secretly wish for one more chance to feel his hand on her cheek, the softness of his caress as he spoke to her without words but only his eyes. Dinner could not come soon enough. Even if she had to endure the rest of the party; in Mr. Darcy's presence, she could endure almost anything. Lost in his eyes, anything was tolerable; even Caroline Bingley.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth and the Gardiners pulled up to the front lawn of Pemberley amidst the burning torches of the driveway. It was a beautiful warm night for the time of year and Elizabeth thought that the house looked lovelier lit up with the many lamps and torches than it had the day before during the day. As they made their way to the foyer, they were greeted by Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy. The proper introductions were made between Georgiana and the Gardiners while Elizabeth stood back in a bit of a shadow to admire their host. Unfortunately, the sweet quiet moment was interrupted by a shrill sound.

"Oh Miss Elizabeth Bennet", Caroline cooed, "How wonderful it is to see you again. Why I was completely ecstatic when Mr. Darcy informed me that you and your family would be joining us for dinner this evening. And this must be your charming Aunt and Uncle from Cheapside that Miss Jane Bennet talked about so dearly."

Elizabeth stifled her laughter at the drama that Caroline was putting on; playing the mistress of Pemberly with such enthusiasm was surely not lost on Mr. Darcy who could barely contain his internal contempt for the lady.

"Yes, Miss Bingley," Elizabeth began, "It is very nice to be in your company again. May I present to you my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner."

"How wonderful to meet you." Caroline lied and curtsied. "I take it this is your first visit to Pemberley? Remind me to tell you of my favorite spots in the gardens for I have been a frequent guest to this fine estate." She was looking at Darcy now with such a false sense of ownership that Elizabeth felt the tinge of a feeling with which she was not well acquainted. She had an uncontrollable urge to gouge Caroline's eyes at that moment. Then she laughed at herself at the realization that what she was feeling was jealousy.

Mr. Darcy finally put an end to the charade. "Yes, well, I do hope that this will be the _second_ of many visits of the Gardiners and their family to Pemberley. I dare to say that these walls have not hosted more fine acquaintances and you are always more than welcome to stay with me and Georgiana whenever you are visiting Lambton. I believe that we have accomodations here that can equal the inn." Of course Darcy was being clever, but Caroline, never being one to know when to hold her tongue, interjected.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, surely you jest. I am sure the Gardiners and Miss Elizabeth are more than comfortable at the inn. Perhaps Pemberley would prove to be too vast for their comfort."

Darcy was about to put Caroline in her proper place when Bingley arrived to brighten the situation as he always did. Once the proper introductions were made, the entire party moved into the dining room to begin dinner.

The table settings were exquisite and nothing was spared to impress his guests. The table was long and was adorned with white linen coverings. The place settings were a simple ivory bone china with a gold edge and the silver too was a simple pattern with small vines of fruits accenting the handles of each piece. The stemware was heavy and masculine but also refined as each facet reflected light from the enormous candled chandelier and bounced it all about the room. Elizabeth was mesmerized by the scene before her and her enjoyment was not lost on Darcy.

Darcy was careful to place Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst at the opposite end of the long table far from Elizabeth who was but one person from his place. He of course occupied the head of the table and Geogiana was next to him. He would have loved to have Elizabeth next to him, so that he might steal a touch here and there when the others were not looking, but he could not risk drawing Caroline's attention. "_Patience Darcy, soon you will have no reason not to sit near her."_

Charles Bingley was occupying much of Elizabeth's time with endless round about questions to garner information about Jane. It was evident that this pleased Elizabeth and Darcy was sure that a happy ending to that blunder would soon be a reality. When possible, Georgiana questioned Elizabeth about the joys of having so many sisters. A subject that Elizabeth was both happy and loathe to discuss; depending on the sister. Miss Bingley entered the conversation here and there with drabble about fashion or the latest parties in town; all of which was of course an attempt to make Elizabeth and her family feel inferior. Mrs. Hurst was the only one that appeared to be paying her much attention and Mr. Hurst was too far into the wine to add anything to the conversation. Darcy was just happy to be conversing with the clever Gardiners and happy to see that Caroline's feeble attempts to unhinge and intimidate Elizabeth were having no success.

"Tell me Miss Elizabeth," Caroline interrupted, "your sisters must be quite sad that the lovely militia have left your little ton."

Elizabeth eyed her opponent thoughtfully. "Not at all, Miss Bingley. But I thank you for your concern. I quite feel that Meryton is much better off without the presence of some of the gentlemen of the militia."

Caroline was not to be subdued. "Oh, really. I would have thought that the absence on one Mr. Wickham would have cause quite the disappointment in your household. I do believe that you, if not at least one of your younger sisters considered him a close friend." Caroline was so happy with herself that she did not even notice the paleness of Georgiana's face and the darkening of Darcy's. This was not lost on Elizabeth, however, who quickly turned to Georgiana and said, "Miss Darcy, I have it on great authority, Miss Bingley herself in fact, that you are quite accomplished on the piano forte. Would you be so kind as to treat my Aunt and Uncle and myself to some music? It is rare indeed that we are in the company of a great musician."

The relief on Georgiana's face was evident and she agreed to play, but only if Elizabeth agreed to a duet. For her benefit Elizabeth conceded, although she was sure not raise the expectations of her guests and claimed to be a very ill singer, indeed. The party moved to the conservatory where Georgiana and Elizabeth entertained their guests with a wonderful ballad of love and loss. Darcy could not keep his eyes off of Elizabeth and was pained by the fact that a stolen moment with her was nowhere to be found. Bingley, perhaps knowing his friend so well, sensed Darcy's anxiety and quickly thought of a plan.

"Oh Miss Georgiana and Miss Bennet, that was splendid!" Charles exclaimed when the duet ended. "But please, we Bingley's have much talent to offer as well, do we not Caroline? Please dear sister, can you grace us with one of your classical pieces?"

Caroline, full of false pride, was more than happy to oblige, misinterpreting Charles' request as him providing her an opportunity to show off to Darcy. Charles had, of course quite the opposite motive, one of simply occupying his sister's time so that Darcy and Elizabeth might have a moment. Georgiana, although younger, was not a simpleton and understood what Charles was about. She promptly took Caroline's abandoned seat and Charles sat at the end of the couch. This cleverly left only the seat next to Darcy open for Elizabeth.

The coup was not lost on Darcy and he smiled to himself. Elizabeth and Darcy sat next to each other throughout Caroline's performance. Darcy could not keep his eyes off of her and she dared not to look at him should she betray their affections. The closeness was both exhilarating and agonizing for Darcy. To be so close to her, to smell her fragrance and to feel her breathing yet to be unable to touch her was shear torture.

Unable to control himself any longer, he adjusted his position on the couch so that he might touch the edge of her dress unnoticed by all except Elizabeth. Although the gesture was subtle and barely noticeable, Elizabeth's heart raced with excitement. _"This is ridiculous. How can he have this effect on me? I cannot bare this closeness. I am sure to make a fool of myself in front of all of these people."_ Elizabeth's mind was racing and she felt the room closing in on her. Noticing her uncomfortable attitude, Mr. Darcy stopped his teasing and placed his hand back on his lap. Elizabeth was immediately sorry and longed for the return of his touch. Caroline was just finishing up her third melody when Darcy decided it was now or never for Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were showing the telltale signs of growing tired and longing for their beds at the inn.

"Miss Bennet," he whispered low enough to be detected by only Elizabeth. The tone of his voice ignited Elizabeth like a torch. "I must speak with you privately but I know not how to orchestrate such an event without drawing unwanted attention." Elizabeth's mind was reeling. She too felt the violent urge to have a private moment with Mr. Darcy, but had no idea how to construct one without impropriety. She glance out the tall glass doors of the conservatory and viewed the torch lit path that wound through the gardens. How she wished she could come up with some excuse to walk through the gardens with Darcy. Feeling daring she addressed her Aunt.

"Forgive me ma'am, but I believe the singing and brandy have gone to my head. Would it be alright with you if I took a turn through the pretty garden outside the doors?" Elizabeth gestured to the path.

"Of course, my dear. Mr. Gardiner, would you please walk with Lizzy?" But Mr. Gardiner was already napping in the comfortable chair. No doubt lulled to sleep by Caroline's performance.

"Please allow me, Mrs. Gardiner." Darcy saw his chance. "Knowing Miss Bennet's love of nature, I would love the opportunity to point out the few species of flowers that the lamplight will illuminate. My mother was an avid gardener and took it upon herself to oversee the choosing and planting of each flower that adorns Pemberley's gardens."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth answered. "You are a most gracious host."

Mrs. Gardiner, understanding fully Darcy's motives, knowing that Mr. Darcy was a true gentleman and would not steer Elizabeth far from the view of the conservatory gave her permission.

Caroline in a panic nearly shot off of the piano stool. "I too am a lover of nature; I would love to have the advantage of Mr. Darcy's knowledge on plants." Darcy nearly snapped at this last attempt to thwart his plan.

Charles came to the rescue. "Oh, Caroline, how you jest. You, a lover of nature? I would just as soon call you a servant to the poor. Please, do not abandon us and continue your beautiful playing."

Georgiana chimed in. "Yes, please Caroline. For I am finding your playing quite instructive and know that observing your talent will only serve to increase mine."

Caroline was no fool and knew exactly what was afoot. But unable to come up with a reasonable refusal, especially to her hostess, she conceded and began playing again.

Elizabeth walked out of the room throwing her Aunt a hopeful glance and Darcy followed grinning with pride at the deceitfulness of his baby sister. He was sure that she was inspired by her immediate affection for Elizabeth and that she would approve of his repeating his offer of marriage.

Darcy and Elizabeth strolled just past the view of the conservatory doors. As they walked along, Darcy was sure to point out a flower here and a plant there so as not to make his stated intentions to Mrs. Gardiner entirely dishonest. Coming to a small bench near a fish pond, Darcy invited Elizabeth to sit.

The two sat in silence for some time. Darcy, not quite sure where to start was happy for the moment to gaze upon Elizabeth as the torches cast beautiful shadows across her face illuminating her eyes. Elizabeth was afraid to speak. Afraid that the emotion in her voice would betray her and she would lose control. Finally, Darcy broke the spell.

"Miss Bennet….Elizabeth…" his bold statement of her Christian name nearly took her breath away. She lowered her eyes and fumbled with the petals of a flower that he had earlier picked for her.

"Elizabeth," he started again. "I feel that I must apologize to you. I was rude and insolent in Kent last spring. I was so unfamiliar with what I was feeling - scared quite frankly-that I acted in the only way with which I am, or was, comfortable. I insulted your family and your upbringing when, in fact, I was behaving less like a gentleman than anyone in my acquaintance in Hertfordshire. Can you ever forgive me?" She could feel his eyes upon her but she dared not to look up.

"Forgive you? I am afraid that it is I who should be asking your forgiveness. Yes, you did speak to me in an unbecoming manner, but look at how I greeted your declaration; with words equally unbecoming of a lady. I regretted their existence the moment they left my lips. Even more acutely after reading your letter. I have wished them back in my head for some months now."

"What did you say to me that I did not deserve?" He unconsciously reached for her hand in an effort to ease her guilty feelings. At his touch Elizabeth was overcome with emotion and raised his hand to her lips. Ashamed of her behavior she immediately turned to look away, but did not release his hand.

Mr. Darcy stood up and knelt on the ground so that he might face her. "Elizabeth", he started his voice obviously trembling. She did not answer but only hid her face. "Elizabeth, please…." He pleaded, moving his face closer to hers so that he might catch a glimpse of what she was feeling. Still she was too overwhelmed to respond.

"Elizabeth, I must tell you, for if I do not, I fear I will perish this very instant. Elizabeth, I love you. I love you so much that it pains me to be without you. I thought that I could forget you, banish you from my heart after last spring, but I failed miserably. I love you more at this moment than I did those months ago. I was a fool, I thought that I could come in and claim you, that you would immediately fall to my position in life and be grateful to me for loving you despite what I perceived were your flaws. I should have known that you would have refused me. I deserved to be refused. But I believe that some wonderful divine power brought you back to me, has given me another chance to show you that I am now worthy of your love. Please, dearest Elizabeth, relieve me of my agony and agree to live with me for eternity, for if you do not, I will be lost forever." Exhausted and fearing her silence was a sign of a second rejection, Darcy laid his head in her lap.

Elizabeth did not speak for what seemed to Darcy to be an eternity. Finally, finding her courage, Elizabeth, ran her hands through his thick wavy hair to soothe his pain and bent down to place a tender kiss on his head. "Do not fear, my love." She finally said. "you will never be lost, for I will never leave you again."

Darcy lifted his head to see that she was crying. He gently brushed the tears off her cheeks as he held her face in his hands. Unable to control his emotion any longer, Darcy kissed her, not a kiss of uncontrolled passion, but a kiss of complete and utter surrender.

_So, review review please and I leave it up to you if I continue. Although I will have to think about where to go now that they are technically engaged._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: **__OK, so I've been inspired to continue. Thanks to everyone for your kind encouragement. I know I have been staying a bit true the book but it will veer soon. I warn you too, we are about to enter into some angst in the upcoming chapters. Sorry, but I can't let Darcy and Elizabeth get off that easy, right? Besides it's the angst that makes it romantic!_

**%****%%O%%%**

Darcy reluctantly released Elizabeth realizing that, although they were sharing a most innocent moment, it could be misinterpreted by uninformed viewers. Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled at Mr. Darcy feeling relieved for the first time in many months; her joy and happiness evident on her face.

Darcy repositioned himself on the bench beside her and taking her hand said cheerfully. "So, now what are we to do? I must visit your father as soon as possible to receive his permission. I will leave tomorrow if that pleases you."

Elizabeth was immediately struck with the knowledge that news of their feelings would be quite a shock for her father. Her concern was obvious on her face as she answered Darcy. "Oh dear, I am not sure how Papa will take this news. He is quite convinced that I do not like you, let alone _love_ you. And, honestly, I do not think his regard for you is very high at this moment."

Darcy was disappointed but understood why Mr. Bennet would have such an attitude toward him. He had no reason to feel otherwise. "Perhaps when you return to Loungborn, you can talk with your father first and ease his mind regarding the honesty of your feelings. I will follow by only a day so that I can speak with him then. Would that please you?"

Elizabeth smiled at Darcy and kissed his hand again. "Oh, how you already understand my heart. Yes, it would give me great comfort indeed to be able to speak to my father first. Once he has given you permission, I see no reason to delay the wedding any longer than announcing the banns."

Darcy laughed at Elizabeth's shared enthusiasm to end their separation and begin their new life together. "Well then, Miss Bennet, I suppose we should go back into the house before we are found out. I assume that you would like to keep our arrangement private until I speak with your father, otherwise I would be happy to burst into the room proclaiming my love and fidelity. It would surely lay Caroline out flat, I'm afraid."

Elizabeth was laughing at this last. "As much as I would love to see that, I do believe we owe Papa the due respect of his blessing before we make public the information."

"Then I shall remain silent, although I cannot promise that it will be easy or painless, for even at this moment I would very much like to sweep you off to anywhere and end my longing and misery."

Although she knew he was teasing, the passion evident in his eyes made Elizabeth take a deep breath. _Oh, they had better return to the house or she would be sure to lose her head and follow him where ever that place might be. _"Patience, Mr. Darcy…..Fitzwilliam, you have survived thus far, a few more weeks will not harm you. Besides, think of the fun we will have inventing ways to share private moments. It will be quite a merry game I believe."

"One that I hope to master, " he replied as he stood and held out his hand to help her from her seat. "And please, call me William. Fitzwilliam, in truth _is_ my given name, but it reminds me far too much of the Colonel. And, although he is my closest family, next to Georgiana, of course, I prefer not to have his face popping into my head every time you address me. I believe there will be moments in the near future where his image will have quite the unwanted effect."

Elizabeth laughed in agreement and the couple made their way back to the house. Caroline had finished playing and the room had quieted to pleasant conversation. "There you are Darcy. We were about to send out a search party for you." Bingley joked. "I am sure that Miss Bennet is fairly full with knowledge of all things horticultural by this time."

"Yes Mr. Bingley. The turn was most instructive and I believe I have learned a great deal about Pemberly and its inhabitants, both plant and animal." Elizabeth gave Mrs. Gardiner a smile which her Aunt returned feeling that something important had just occurred. Darcy, although trying his best to contain his happiness, was beaming. Keeping their engagement a secret would not be easy; especially with the likes of Caroline Bingley in present company.

"Well Miss Bennet," Caroline began, "I can see that your love of the out-of-doors has not betrayed you. I still remember that morning that you showed up at Neitherfield, quite wild looking I believe, following a three mile walk or something to that degree. How liberating it must be to not care so much for ones appearance to be able to romp about in nature like you do. But then I suppose not having too much finery to worry about makes that much easier as well." It was a desperate attempt at exposing Elizabeth as a country nobody. Unfortunately, for Caroline, it had quite the opposite effect. Elizabeth could see the rage brewing in Darcy's eyes but it was Charles that spoke first.

"Well I find it quite intoxicating to be out-of-doors, no matter what the weather or the occasion. In fact, I rather think our current restricted dress is quite suffocating. I disregard my appearance on a regular basis and can't even begin to count the number of coats and waistcoats I have ruined in the pursuit of nature. I think if more of us were like Miss Bennet we should all be a bit happier and healthier. Don't you agree Darcy?"

"Indeed." It was all that Darcy could reply without losing control.

Caroline was silent for the rest of the evening, only speaking to Louisa in hushed tones. When it was time for Elizabeth and Gardiners to take their leave, Darcy, Georgiana and Charles walked them to their carriage. Darcy handed Elizabeth into the carriage and placed a chaste kiss on her hand before releasing her, never removing his eyes from hers. Charles and Georgiana returned to the house as Darcy watched the carriage move down the lane, comforted by the knowledge that although Elizabeth Bennet would never again visit Pemberly, Elizabeth Darcy would soon return.

Darcy entered the sitting room to find that Georgiana had already gone to bed. He was sure that the company of Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst was the primary reason for her early departure. He was disappointed for he wanted to share his good fortune with her. Darcy was sure that Elizabeth would not mind his inclusion of his beloved sister. But it would have to wait, and instead, Darcy was faced with entertaining the most grating Caroline Bingley, who wasted no time in her attempt to decreased Elizabeth's favor in Darcy's eyes.

"Well, I must say Louisa, Miss Elizabeth Bennet surely looked aged this evening, did she not?" Caroline started. Darcy could feel his ire rising but for Elizabeth's sake he would remain in control. "Oh, yes." Louisa answered. "She was quite brown and old looking. I would say that if we had seen her on the street, we might not even recognize her."

Charles sat in disbelief. How could he have two of the cruelest sisters in existence? "Well, I thought she looked wonderful, and it was so good to hear that all of her family is happy and healthy."

"Oh come now Charles." Caroline hissed. "We know that there is only one Bennet that you are interested in and we have all agreed that she has no interest in you, have we not Mr. Darcy?" Darcy did not answer. "I say, Mr. Darcy?" Still, no answer. "Mr. Darcy, what ever is wrong with you?"

"What, oh, forgive me, what did you say?" Darcy had been trying his best to ignore Caroline as his thoughts moved to a much more pleasant woman.

"I said that Charles appears to still have affection for that simple country nobody, Jane Bennet and is forgetting that we all agreed that it was for not as she does not share his affections."

Darcy looked at Charles with a strange expression. "Yes, well perhaps we were wrong about that."

"What, Darcy, what are you saying." Charles was actually showing signs of annoyance with his friend and Darcy thought the change suited him well.

"Well, I have it on good authority, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, in fact, that her older sister is quite reserved and does not usually show her emotion as openly as some other ladies might. And so in reality, we have terribly misjudged her and I do believe that her interest in Charles was legitimate and not forced upon her by her mother, mercenary though she may be. So you see Charles, I, most of all, owe you an apology for I believe that I may have single handedly delayed your happiness all these months."

Caroline was shocked. What was Darcy doing, they had agreed to keep Charles away from Jane Bennet. He was a turncoat, a traitor. This was not to be tolerated.

Charles was likewise shocked, but for different reason. "Are you informing me that all of these months you and Caroline have been deceiving me? That you forced me away from the only woman that I have ever truly loved? That I could have been already betrothed, nay, married to Jane Bennet, living my life in happiness and not in this half-dead state, pretending that I did not care for her and she for me? Is this what I am to believe?"

"Now Charles…" Caroline began. Charles cut her off. "Caroline, I would thank you to hold your tongue for once in your shallow disastrous life. In fact, I am not sure if I will ever speak with you again. And Darcy, I could expect this behavior from my sister, she is a pernicious shrew most of the time. But you, Darcy, my best friend, how could you be a party to this deception? I cannot bear your company any longer; I must get some night air to figure out how, or if, I can remedy this situation."

This reaction Darcy had half expected. In fact, if Charles had not acted this way, he would have questioned his feelings for the eldest Miss Bennet. He was about to follow Charles so that he might further explain his actions when Caroline stopped him.

"Oh, let him go Mr. Darcy. Once he has gotten over the initial shock, I am sure he will realize that Jane Bennet held no real charm for him and that he will be much better off marrying someone of his own sphere and not a social climbing trollop like one of the Bennet sisters. There are much prettier girls for Charles to court. I do believe I remember even you saying that you would sooner call Mrs. Bennet a wit than concede that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was pretty."

Darcy stopped at the doorway and Caroline was sure that she had triumphed in her effort to remind Darcy that the Bennets were not of their society. "Yes, Caroline, I believe you are correct, I did say that. But I was wrong, for it has been some time now that I have regarded Miss Elizabeth Bennet to be the most handsome woman I have ever known. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I will try to beg forgiveness from the one true friend I have left in this world." Darcy quit the room to find Charles and left Caroline with her mouth gaped open staring at her sister in a state of utter shock and disbelief.

Darcy found Charles pacing on the front lawn, cursing to himself and trying to wrap his emotions around what he had just been told.

"Charles, please, let me explain." Charles faced Darcy with such emotion in his eyes that Darcy thought him to be crazed.

"Darcy, I will have no more of your lies. You are…were my friend. You knew that I was…am in love with Miss Bennet. How could you. And how is it that you deny me this chance at happiness while at the same time eliciting my help to secure your own with her younger sister? You are a clever hypocrite indeed, man!"

"Yes, well, I can see how that must appear to you." Darcy began carefully. "But please, let me finish. It is true that I sequestered you from Miss Bennet, but my intentions were not those of you sister's. I truly believed that she was indifferent to you, that she was only tolerating your attentions because she was trying to be a good daughter to her mother. I was convinced that you were more attached to her and that you would eventually be rejected if you were to openly declare your feelings. Please Charles, you know that I am not devious and that I am honest with my opinions. More with others than with myself it would seem. I wanted to discuss this with you tomorrow, Charles. Not like this, but I couldn't stand listening to Caroline belittle Elizabeth or Miss Bennet any longer. I thought that this would silence her at last."

Charles regarded his friend for a moment then chuckled. "Yes, I guess if anything good is to come of this, I believe we have shocked Caroline into silence. That is something few can claim to be sure!"

"I am truly sorry, Charles. I only wanted to protect you from heartache and instead I have been its source. Can you please forgive me? If it will ease your pain, I have it on good authority that Miss Bennet is more attached to you than ever. I would be more than happy to speak with her and explain my folly."

"No, I am at as much fault as you or Caroline. I have been a fool and a coward. I was sure of my feelings and I should have rejected your advice and inquired about Miss Bennet's feelings on my own. I was afraid, however, that if you were correct in your assessment, I would be unable to bear it. I thought it better to follow orders and live my life in uncertainty. I only hope that she still cares enough for me to forgive me for causing her such distress and pain. I may never be able to forgive myself. So, Darcy, I have your blessing then?"

Darcy examined Charles briefly and then slapped him on the back with affection. "Of course, good man, but you never needed it."

"So, _Elizabeth_, is it… what has become of _Miss_ Bennet?" Charles teased.

"Well, Charles, it seems that you have in fact helped to secure my happiness and that we may soon be known as true brothers. Of course, only after I speak with Mr. Bennet and gain his permission so, please not a word to your sisters." Darcy stated with fear in his eyes.

Charles laughed aloud. "Oh, do not worry Darcy, I do not even care to be in the room when Caroline hears this good news, let alone be the bearer. I do believe she will in fact kill the messenger. Your secret is more than safe with me."

With that the two gentlemen returned to the house both looking forward to the day ahead.

_**OK, so the muse visited me today. I cannot promise updates this quickly in the future. But I will try my best to be more efficient. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, since many of you wanted me to handle Wickham but also didn't want any angst, I wasn't sure how to handle that. This is the result. A little angsty (if that is a word), but not too…much I promise. Let me know._

%%%%%0%%%%%%

Elizabeth and Gardiners traveled back to the inn in relative silence. All were tired from their evening and Elizabeth was preoccupied by comprehending what had transpired between her and Mr. Darcy. She was sure that she had not imagined his second declaration of love; his kiss still warm on her lips. She was a bit concerned about her father's reaction to their desire to be married. She knew her mother would undoubtedly approve. Mr. Darcy could be the devil himself as long as he had 10,000 a year. Elizabeth laughed at how happy her mother will be to find her so happily situated. Immediately she was struck with that awful feeling that comes when life seems to be going too well. How could she have the great fortune to make herself and her mother happy at the same time? Elizabeth was quite convinced that the two were mutually exclusive and that to marry a man that her mother felt worthy would surely mean that her heart would be the sacrifice.

In truth, Darcy's situation had little to do with Elizabeth's happiness and she feared that once Darcy realized the objections of the match by his family, for surely they will be heavy, that he might recount his offer. This was something Elizabeth knew that she could not bear. Now that she had even a small window into what life would be with Mr. Darcy, to live without it would be impossible. Elizabeth was eager to go to sleep. She could not shake the feeling of dread that loomed over her. She could not quite imagine what was causing her this annoyance and decided that she was overwhelmed by the day's happenings and that a good night's sleep would set her straight.

The next morning, Elizabeth met the Gardiners in the parlor for breakfast. The couple discussed their plans of walking to the old church on the edge of Lambton. It was now out of use but was the very church in which Mrs. Gardiner had been baptized and attended as a young girl. Elizabeth, knowing that Darcy would be too occupied with his guests at Pemberly to visit so early, agreed to join the Gardiners on their walk. Just as the three were about to leave, Hannah entered the room with two letters from Jane. Elizabeth took the letters from the maid's hand and looked at her Aunt and Uncle.

"You want to read your letters don't you?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"Would you be terribly disappointed if I caught up with you on your walk? I have been waiting for news from home for some time now. Oh, and look," Elizabeth said looking at the address on the outside of the envelope, "I can see why, Jane has written the address quite ill."

"That is fine my dear." Mrs. Gardiner replied. "Take your time and just walk in the direction of the church when you are finished."

Elizabeth gladly agreed, bid them farewell and sat to read her letters. As she read, her feelings of dread and doom became all too real.

The first letter from Jane contained the mundane accountings of life at Longbourn. Mama was abed due to her nieces and nephews making her uneasy and working on her nerves. Papa was holed-up in his study, as was his usual habit, to avoid the children and Mrs. Bennet's nerves. _"Oh Mama, how miserable you must be making all."_ Elizabeth thought aloud. Other than the account of the usual occurrences, Elizabeth was relieved that Jane had so little to report. Perhaps she was being a bit silly feeling that something must be amiss in her universe and that she should just get used to being happy after all.

Resigned to a life of bliss, Elizabeth opened Jane's second letter.

_My Dearest Lizzy,_

_I cannot even know where to begin. Such a horrible thing has happened since my last letter to you. I suppose it is best to tell you that Lydia has shamed us all and has, in fact, run away with the dastardly Mr. Wickham. Papa has already left to find them and has tracked them as far as London. However, he has yet to discover their exact location and has asked me to elicit the help of Uncle Gardiner as his business connections would be a great help in the search. It is the general thought that Mr. Wickham could not have honest intentions on Lydia, but his true motives to disgrace Lydia's reputation and that of the whole Bennet family is completely lost on all. Oh, Lizzy, I cannot tell you what this has done to Mama as I am sure that she now sees this as an insurmountable obstacle for any of her daughters to find future happiness and security. Please Lizzy, come home right away, for Papa needs Uncle's help and I fear that I cannot bear this any longer on my own._

_With love,_

_Jane_

Elizabeth could not believe what she was reading. This was it. This was the source of all of her unrest this morning. Her mind was racing and she so wanted Darcy to comfort her. Then it struck her-Darcy-what would his reaction to this be? This would delay his ability to ask her father for permission to marry her as Mr. Bennet would be of no humor to discuss such things until Lydia's situation is corrected: if, in fact, it could be corrected. And if not, Mr. Darcy was no fool; this would certainly be a significant reason for him to recant his offer of marriage to Elizabeth. Even if he loved her as much as he claimed, he would be acutely aware that any connection to a family whose youngest daughter was living domestically with a man outside of marriage would certainly eject him from present society. It was true that Mr. Darcy had little affection for society, but even he would not cast his sister into the depths of such derision. Any connection to the Bennets at this point would ruin any chance for Georgiana to secure an appropriate marriage situation. At this realization, Elizabeth lost her control and laying her head on the table started to weep.

At that moment, Hannah entered the room and announced the arrival of Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth wiped the tears as best she could and tried to compose herself. However, at the sight of him she lost her control and new tears began to freely flow.

"Elizabeth, good G_d, what has happened, where are your Aunt and Uncle?"

"They have gone in the direction of the church, but I must fetch them at once. I have received the most dreadful news from Longbourn and I fear that we will be forced to depart immediately!" This Elizabeth barely managed to convey between sobs.

"Pray, allow the servant to go." Darcy replied with a most concerned look. "Hello there!" He called to Hannah, who appeared shortly in the doorway. "Please go and fetch Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, they have walked in the direction of the church….hurry."

"Now come here, Elizabeth, and sit with me. Please tell me what is so terrible that it must force you to leave with such haste. Surely, once you repeat it to me it will not sound quite as bad as originally thought." Darcy was hoping more than knowing it to be true. He knew Elizabeth to be a stable young lady with very little causing her such an emotional reaction. He feared that it had to be terrible news indeed to cause her such pain.

Elizabeth sat on the settee next to Darcy. Taking her hand in his he was briefly distracted by the image of her small tapered fingers enveloped by his own masculine counterpart. Even at this moment, the feel of skin on skin was enough to drive him mad. "Elizabeth, please," he begged, "try to calm yourself. May I fetch you something; a glass of wine, perhaps?"

"No, I do not need wine." She was trembling and could not look him in the eyes. It was the first time in her existence that she was ashamed to be known as Bennet. She drew a deep breath and began her confession.

"I received a letter from Jane this morning. I do not know how to soften the blow of this news, so I will just come out with it. It seems that my youngest sister, Lydia, has in fact run off with…with…." Darcy could sense her fear in finishing this statement. He patiently waited, eyes not moving from her face, until she gathered the strength to continue. "….with, no other than Mr. Wickham."

Elizabeth felt as though she would die. She immediately searched Darcy's face for some comfort that this news did not vex him as she thought it might. She needed any sign that this action of her most stupid youngest sister had not ruined the short-lived happiness that she had finally claimed. Unfortunately, for Elizabeth, this comfort was not to be found in Darcy's eyes. Instead what she saw was a wild anger that filled his once soft and loving face; the expression that she had learned to hate, the proud and coarse Mr. Darcy that she had hoped never to see again.

Darcy felt as if a blow had been directed at his chest. This could not be happening. He dropped Elizabeth's hand and went to stand in front of the fireplace, staring into its cold chamber as if searching for the answer to his question. _"How could it be that George Wickham, who didn't even know of Darcy's recent happiness, could find the most precise way of cutting him down?"_ This was not to be borne. This last was not a blow from which Darcy could easily recover, if at all. Darcy's mind was racing, he was immediately focused on how to remedy this situation. He did realize that Lydia's poor judgment and scandal would, of course, mar the reputation of all of her sisters. Darcy could not bear the thought of the hushed whispers of the town gossips dragging his beloved's name on the same level as her silly sister's. Elizabeth, and Jane for that matter, deserved better.

Elizabeth, misinterpreting his silence, thought it an indication that he was reasoning a way to withdraw his intentions for fear of lowering his own good family's name, stood and steeled herself for the inevitable blow.

"William, please, I must understand what you are thinking….feeling."

Darcy, so deep in thought of how to right the situation quickly before the news spread too far, did not hear her trembling voice and remained silently staring into the empty fireplace.

Elizabeth took his continued silence as confirmation of her worst fears. She wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg him not to leave her. Instead, however, she held her tears and met her fears head on. If he was going to recant his offer, she would release him first so that she could at least keep her pride in that matter.

"Mr. Darcy," she began. At the sound of such a formal address Darcy turned to face her. This made it harder for Elizabeth to continue for he was obviously hurt by her lack of use of his Christian name. "I believe that your silence confirms what I suspected would be your reaction to this news. I understand that being acquainted with a family such as mine, now to be surely cast down by this irresponsible behavior of a sister, would be too much to bear. I understand that you, being the kind and good brother that you are, would never ruin Georgiana's chance for a proper match by selfishly marrying me, even if you do love me so much as you say. Therefore, I am releasing you from your promise of last night. You are no longer obligated to fulfill your promise of marriage." Feeling her knees giving way, Elizabeth grabbed the back of the chair to steady herself.

At this last, Darcy felt as if a dagger had been plunged directly into his heart.

"Release me? I have no wish to be released from my _obligation_!" He was hurt and angry. "Do you truly know so little of me that you believe me to desire to be rid of you. That anything that Wickham could do would keep me from you? Elizabeth, I love you! I love you more than life, more than my name, more than anything else in my possession. I will not allow you to _release_ me from my declaration. I want to marry you; that has not changed!"

"But I cannot hold you to your bond. I will not allow you to sacrifice your life and the life of your sister because you are a good man and keep your word once given. Do you not see that should you marry me in the shadow of this business that you will be dead to your family, that you will be dead to the society in which you grew up? Marrying me before this was a forgivable offense, but now…..do you not see? Lydia has no fortune, no connections to recommend her, to elicit any desire on Mr. Wickham's part to offer her a declaration of marriage. There will be no marriage! Lydia is ruined and she has ruined her sisters with her, we haven't the slightest hope."

Darcy slammed his hand on the mantle with such force that Elizabeth jumped. "Damn, George Wickham and damn your sister and her stupidity!" Darcy looked at Elizabeth who was looking at the floor with shoulders trembling from holding back her tears. He crossed the distance between them in two long strides and taking her face in her hands he lifted her chin so that he might look upon her.

More gently he replied. "Elizabeth, my love, do _you_ not see that nothing could keep me from you now? I do not care for society and I am established enough in my own good name that I do not need the blessing of my family. I will not allow George Wickham to prevail. This is but a minor setback. You will see."

"But William, I cannot see how this could possibly end well. I know that you love me now, that you say that you do not care about your family or society; but what of Georgiana? Would you force this shame upon her as well?" Elizabeth saw the realization on Darcy's face that he had not thought of this last. "You love me today, but you also love your sister. I know that seeing her cast down by my family's shame will eventually cause you to resent me. Then, in time, resent will turn to loathing and that is something I am not prepared to suffer. I would rather leave you today so that I might live out my days knowing that I had been loved by the best of men. For now, that is more than I can hope for."

Darcy looked deep into her eyes. He was, for the first time in his life, completely unaware of what to do. Elizabeth was right, to marry her, with this cloud hanging over them would surely be the end of Georgiana; but he would not leave her, would not lose her again. He was sure that something could be done to remedy this situation. He must figure this out; he must make this right, for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I cannot imagine any situation in this world that could induce me to feel anything but the deepest love for you. How can I make you believe that?"

"I am sorry, sir, but I think that you are not seeing things as clearly as I. My feelings for you have not changed and I love you more than I have loved another human being, but this is an obstacle I fear that not even you can overcome." At this Elizabeth was no longer able to contain her emotion and she fell onto the chaise weeping into her hands.

Darcy sat next to her and drawing her into his arms lifted her face and kissed her with all the love and passion that was pent up inside of his heart for the past eight months. He would not let her go, he would never let her go, she belonged to him and nothing would prevent him from making her Mistress of Pemberley. He knew, however, that until this madness was settled with Lydia, Elizabeth would never accept his offer as she would fear her shame would bring him down with her. He must repair this mess or she would never be comfortable, she would always be worried that he was thinking ill of her or that she was losing favor with him. No, if they were to begin a new life together, it had to be as equals and not with Elizabeth feeling as though he was only fulfilling and obligation made in the heat of the moment.

Elizabeth met his kiss with equal passion as she felt as though it might be the last time that she ever felt his lips against hers. Her hands wound about his neck pulling him closer as she ran her fingers through his dark curly hair. Darcy was the first to pull away remaining close enough to feel her breath upon his neck. Barely able to breathe himself, he moved his lips to her ear and in a throaty whisper said, "My dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, you must be brave. I do not accept your offer to release me of my bond. I will find a way to preserve your family name. I will not give you up to George Wickham or any other man. We are one today and we shall remain one until the end of time. Please, Elizabeth, I love you. Do not give me up so quickly."

Darcy stood and pulled Elizabeth up to her feet.

"Your Aunt and Uncle will be here soon. I must go and prepare the staff for my untimely and undetermined absence. I expect that you will leave right away." Elizabeth nodded in affirmation. Darcy continued. "Tell your Uncle that I will call on him in London in two days. I assume that is where he will go after seeing you to Loungborn, is that correct?" Again all Elizabeth could do was nod.

Darcy smiled at Elizabeth and pulled her to him kissing her on the top of her head. "Do not fear my love, all will be right in a few days; you will see. Promise me you will trust me, do not give up on me….on us….I beg you." He smiled at her as if to reassure her doubts.

"I promise." She replied, although she did not see how even he could patch up this affair.

"Then I will go and prepare for my journey to London." He kissed her one last time and reluctantly left her, turning to look back at her and smile at the door. "We will be together soon." He said and slowly closed the door behind him.

Elizabeth stared at the closed door. She took a deep breath to steady her nerve saying aloud "I shall never see him again."


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this took so long. I have a lot going on at work these days. There is a little twist toward the end. I have detoured just a bit from Miss Austen's interpretation. I always thought it a bit strange that Darcy would finance the patched-up marriage and that Wickham, being Wickham, would agree to any sum of money if he knew he could make Darcy's life miserable. So this is what I have come up with. Hope you like._

Darcy left the inn and rode quickly back to Pemberley. Once home, he alerted Mrs. Reynolds and Mr. Keith that some urgent business had come up in London that required his immediate attention. He did not know how long he would be gone but would inform them the moment he knew of his return. He then retired to his study and asked Mrs. Reynolds to summon Georgiana so that he may speak with her.

"Brother, you wanted to see me?" Georgiana was standing in the doorway examining her brother's expression. She was immediately alarmed and ran to his side. "What is it William? Is everything alright?" She questioned as she knelt down and grabbed his hand.

Darcy leaned his cheek against the top of Georgiana's head. "No, dear sister, all is not well I am afraid." Georgiana, although concerned by her brother's countenance, liked that he was not immediately shutting her out.

"Please, William, is there anything I can do to ease your concern?"

"I am afraid not. It is a matter that I must address myself. It involves the security of my happiness, my very reason for breathing." Darcy had now moved to look out the tall window of his study. As he examined the grounds surrounding the lake, he remembered how happy he had been just two days previously. He remembered how beautiful Elizabeth had looked sitting under the white linen tent, reading his mother's book of poetry. He smiled to himself as he thought about how closely she watched him, thinking him unaware of her gaze. His smile faded as he returned to the current messy situation of Wickham and Lydia. What was to be done at present he knew not. All he was sure of was that he would handle this mess himself and he would ensure that George Wickham would not jeopardize his happiness again.

Georgiana finally spoke. "You speak of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, do you not? Tell me, brother, is she alright? Will she be joining us at Pemberley today?"

Darcy contemplated telling Georgiana the whole ugly truth but decided against it. It would do no good to involve her at this point. He could tell her all when all was right. There was no need to have here stuck at Pemberley worried that George Wickham had called him out and that his life was in danger. Although, Darcy knew if it came to that, that is exactly what he would do.

"No, I am afraid she will not be joining us today. She has had to go back to Loungborn to deal with a small family emergency. It is nothing to worry about. I can assure that she will return to Pemberley as soon as possible. Would you like that, Georgiana?" Darcy asked somewhat timidly.

"Of course brother, I would love to have Miss Bennet here at Pemberley as much as she likes. I should hope that perhaps your trip this morning to town would have guaranteed a much more permanent attachment between Pemberley and Miss Bennet."

Darcy looked at Georgiana surprised. "Yes, well, that will have to wait until Miss Bennet and I both resolve some issues. But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to return her to you as soon as I can." Darcy was smiling at his younger sister. She had grown so wise over the past year; almost without his notice. She was becoming more like their mother everyday and Darcy was happy to see the change.

"Now, Georgiana, I did not call you in here to speak of Miss Bennet," he lied, "there is some urgent business that I must attend to in London. I must leave immediately. Unfortunately, I fear I may need Bingley to come along. Therefore, I will have to leave the care and comfort of the Bingley sisters in your capable hands."

Georgiana almost audibly gasped but realizing that her brother would not put her in this position unless it was of the utmost importance she refrained from voicing her regret of the situation. She suspected that, although he did not state it directly, the business in London had something to do with Elizabeth Bennet and her "family emergency".

"I am happy to assist you in any possible way."

"Good, then I ask you to find Charles and send him in her as soon as possible. The sooner we set out to the task at hand, the sooner I will be back to rescue you from the fire-breathing dragons that have invaded our castle." Darcy tweaked the end of Georgiana's nose playfully relieving much of her anxiety. Georgiana threw her arms around his neck and gave him a rather large hug and kiss on the cheek. After that she promptly turned and quit the room.

It was but not ten minutes before Charles replaced Georgiana in the study.

"Darcy, Georgiana said that you urgently needed to see me. I hope that it is not something too dire as I am quite set on journeying to Loungborn tomorrow." Charles picked up the embroidered couch cushion and sat down. He nervously played with the tassel a bit afraid that Darcy would be cross with him or even worse would delay his trip to regain Miss Jane Bennet's love. The latter proved to be the case and it was a fate almost worse than death for poor Charles.

"Charles, I am sorry, but I fear that you have to delay your trip just a bit longer. There is a matter at hand that affects us both in kind and I desperately need your help in setting it right." Darcy studied his friend closely fearful that the anger from the previous night would return. Fortunately, Charles was less angry than he was confused.

"I do not understand Darcy. What on earth could affect both of us that would make it necessary for me to delay my return the Netherfield and Loungborn?"

"Let me explain," Darcy began, "but please know that what I am about to tell you is in the strictest of confidence. Not a word of it is to be repeated to anyone. Except for you only my cousin Richard and Miss Elizabeth Bennet know of what I am about to reveal."

Darcy's grave expression unnerved Charles a bit but he sat attentive as Darcy painfully recalled the events that took place between Georgiana and George Wickham and now that same man with Lydia Bennet. Charles was careful not to show judgment or shock on his face and to stay quiet until it was clear that Darcy had finished his account. Darcy was grateful to his friend for this last for he feared that any interruption or change in momentum would cause him to lose the courage to finish the entire story. When he was finished, Darcy collapsed in the chair across from Charles and rested his head in his hand; the room spinning with pent up emotion.

Charles finally decided it was safe to speak. "First, let me say that I am sorry that you and your sister had to endure the actions of such a low and despicable man as George Wickham. I cannot imagine what you must have gone through. It now explains very clearly your attitude toward the man. I wonder that you were able to retain any civility toward him at all, no matter how cold. But, Darcy, Georgiana is safe now, and you cannot blame yourself for what happened to Lydia Bennet. We all know her to be a simple-minded girl."

Still leaning into his hand Darcy replied, "Charles, can you not see, I could have stopped it all if I had but spoken up about Wickham and wasn't afraid of ruining my family name. I cannot even think about how many other girls might be out there suffering because of my cowardice. And now, I may pay the ultimate price; your happiness…..my happiness."

"Darcy, I do not understand. It was not your responsibility to reveal the man to all. You did what any brother would do. You did not wish to drag your sisters down with the scandal, did you? Nay, you acted accordingly and you should not feel remorse. I can see why you think my happiness would be a stake. I suppose this will make things more complicated with Jane Bennet. I am sure there is something that can be done. And I suppose you are thinking that any alliance between you and Miss Elizabeth Bennet lies in the balance as well.

Darcy looked at Charles with a seriousness his friend had never witnessed before. "I will not give her up, Charles. I have come too far and experienced too much to know that I am nothing without Elizabeth. I cannot and will not live without her and I damn well will not let a man like Wickham ruin my happiness."

Charles crossed the room to sit closer to his friend; concerned that he had never seen Darcy in such a state and worried that such a desperate man would do a desperate act.

"Darcy, what can I do to help? I obviously have as much at stake here as you. I am happy to pay my share in securing Wickham's marriage to Lydia."

"Thank you, Charles for your willingness, however, I am afraid that I insist on bearing the financial burden. But what I ask of you will most likely be an even larger cross for you to bear. Charles, you must understand, that if we have any hope of redeeming this situation, Wickham cannot know that I have any particular opinion on the matter. Do you understand?" Darcy was becoming increasingly agitated and walked across the room to stare out of the window.

"What are you proposing?" Charles asked but felt as though he was already aware of the answer.

Darcy inhaled a deep breath and turned to face Charles. "You must allow me to finance this endeavor, but you, my dear friend, must bear the credit. If Wickham even suspects that my happiness is in his hands, he will extort both of us of every penny and still run our good names and that of the Bennets through the mud."

"Darcy, I cannot take credit for your actions. It would be ungentlemanly." Charles protested.

"Then I am afraid that we are both doomed, for I know Wickham and he will not be so easily persuaded if he knows that I have finally found the one woman in the world that I cannot live without."

Charles looked at the tops of his shoes and reluctantly agreed to the plan of action. The two men left Pemberley the next day for London. Their first order of business after settling at Darcy House was to meet with Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet who had just arrived after dropping Elizabeth back at Loungborn. The sun was beginning to set on their first day in town when Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley arrived at Cheapside.

ooooOoooo

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, how nice to see you again." Mr. Gardiner tried to be a gracious host but concern was written all over his face. Mr. Bennet was standing in the study staring intently at the fire. He did not even acknowledge the arrival of the two young gentlemen. The latter of which did not blame him. The current situation granted Mr. Bennet every excuse to be less than cordial.

"Mr. Gardiner," Mr. Darcy began, "I will not mince words as time is of the essence. I am aware of the current situation between Mr. Wickham and Miss Lydia Bennet." Darcy waited for the reaction from Mr. Bennet, but was not obliged. Mr. Bennet remained staring at the fire while Mr. Gardiner was obviously taken aback.

"Mr. Darcy, with all due respect, this is a matter of family delicacy. I cannot imagine what business it is of yours or Mr. Bingley's to come into my home and expect this to be the topic of conversation."

Mr. Darcy expected this and began the long drawn out explanation of Wickham's character, his time in Cambridge, his dealings with Georgiana. Funny to Darcy was the fact that the more he recounted the affair out loud, the more relieved he felt. He of course trusted the Bennets and their family explicitly, however, the act of announcing that his family was not beyond reproach was liberating to him.

"Mr. Darcy, I understand why you might feel badly that Wickham was allowed to run amuck without revealing his true character. However, sir, I cannot permit what you propose. Wickham will be a fool to settle for anything less than 10,000 pounds and I do think that my niece has to bear some of this blame. I cannot allow this plan to unfold."

"You must, sir, for I have asked Miss Elizabeth Bennet to marry me and she has accepted, pending Mr. Bennet's permission of course. And Charles here will ride to Loungborn the minute this business is settled to ask for Miss Jane's hand, that is if Mr. Bennet will grant his permission on that affair as well."

Mr. Bennet finally turned to face the two gentlemen with anger on his face. "You two impudent young men believe that you can come into my family's house and bargain for my daughters' hands in marriage like some tradesman? You dare to think that I would accept the help of the one man who was not brave enough to stand up to his own sniveling sisters and make his intentions known eight months ago. The man who left my eldest daughter's heart in pieces? And you Mr. Darcy, your contempt for my family and way of life and your pride in your own has held your tongue regarding the true character of Wickham only now to reveal it when it may ruin your chance at happiness. What responsibility, sir, would you have felt if Elizabeth had refused you? What responsibility do you feel for the knowledge that my youngest daughter, silly though she may be, is now sentenced to a life of misery and most likely a loveless, ridiculous marriage? No, sir, you sat quietly and allowed this man to flourish and fester so that your good family name could be spared. So how dare you now, both of you, stand before me and dream that you are even close to being worthy of my daughters' love. I deny my permission to marry my Jane and Elizabeth. You are free of your obligation to my family and I beg you to leave!"

Darcy and Bingley stood in disbelief. They did not anticipate this reaction. However, upon closer examination, Darcy understood Mr. Bennet's position. He was right. When there was nothing personal at stake, Darcy did not speak of Wickham and his reputation. Now, in a great act of selfishness, he was asking a man to swallow whatever pride he had left and accept his help. It was not surprising that Mr. Bennet was upset with this proposal.

On the way to the door, Mr. Gardiner spoke to Darcy and Bingley. "Please, do not lose heart. My brother is just emotional from the occurrences and is feeling a bit ashamed of his situation and helplessness. He will come around, I will see to it. Now, if you think you can find Wickham and persuade him to marry Lydia, I would say go to it. We will figure out the financials later. Time is of importance here and the sooner we have a resolution to this nonsense, the sooner you will be my nephews."

With this Mr. Gardiner bid goodbye to the gentlemen and returned to the study to calm his brother-in-law. He wasn't sure what the two young men intended for Wickham but felt that anything short of a running through with a steel blade was too good for him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the long delay. I have been very busy at work, UGH. I also hated this part of the story so I found it very difficult to write, even with my own little spin on it. Sadly, I think this will be the beginning of the end for this story. I believe I may only have one more chapter in me. All I can say is I promise an unforgettable ending!_

Mr. Gardiner re-entered his study to find his brother-in-law slumped over the desk with shoulders heaving in a manner that betrayed his emotion.

"Come now brother, it will all be well soon, I know it". Mr. Gardiner poured Mr. Bennet a glass of sherry, set it on the desk beside him and then took the chair across the desk to wait. Mr. Bennet composed himself and looked up with eyes swollen and wet.

"Oh brother," Mr. Bennet began, "how did I let it get this far? Why did I not see that this was my inevitable future? I have so poorly managed my family and my estate. I was a fool and thought that ignoring the situation would result in its own resolution. Lizzy, yes, Lizzy, she is so much wiser than I. She warned me that Lydia was too silly to go to Brighton. Why did I not listen to my dear Lizzy? And now all of my daughters will suffer. To add to the misery, I fear I have just thrown our only hope of salvation out of your house. My anger got the best of me. I was so tired of young men and their attentions to my daughters. But now, I fear any hope we had of finding Wickham and Lydia walked out the door with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. Besides, even if we do find them, we do not have the means to finance what I am sure Mr. Wickham will require to marry anyone as silly as Lydia."

"Now brother", Mr. Gardiner began, "do not fret. I do not think that your more than justified outburst has scared off the two gentlemen. I can tell you that we spent some time in Mr. Darcy's company while in Derbyshire and I doubt that there is anything that would keep him from Lizzy. I believe that he has been quite tortured over his love for her for some time and will do whatever he can to secure his engagement. Mr. Bingley I cannot speak for, but I doubt that Mr. Darcy would acquaint himself with any man that would mean harm to your family. Now, I spoke with the gentlemen on the way out and I believe that they will find a quick remedy to this situation. Do not fear, all is not lost."

"God bless you and your sensible nature, John." Mr. Bennet said before slumping back over the desk to rest.

Darcy and Bingley arrived back at Darcy house a bit in shock. The realization that Mr. Bennet had just refused consent had not quite become a reality. However, the hope that Mr. Gardiner gave them as they departed set their plan into action. Regardless of the outcome of their marital happiness, Darcy and Bingley knew that they owed the Bennets at least this much for the harm that their previous perceived indifference had caused the women that they most ardently loved. Even if they were not to be their future, the least they could do was ensure that they were not cast out of all polite society and sentenced to spinsterhood or, even worse, forced bad marriages.

The plan was simple. Darcy had already had his sources in town locate Mrs. Smith, Wickham's previous partner in crimes against Georgiana. If Wickham and Lydia were still in London, he was sure that he would have contacted Mrs. Smith in order to secure a place to stay and borrow some money. Darcy was counting on the fact that Mrs. Smith was as weak in moral character as Wickham and that she could be paid for information on his whereabouts. Once Wickham and Lydia were found, Charles would approach him with the deal of a lifetime. One that even Wickham would not pass up. Darcy was willing to give a years income to secure that George Wickham would not harm any other sensible or silly young girls again. Darcy and Bingley, exhausted from the unexpected emotion of the day, retired for the evening ready to set their plan in to action the next day.

oooOooo

Morning was still at Longborn. Elizabeth hated the stillness. Her mother had been in such hysterics the past three days that Elizabeth had neither the time nor the mind to think about what the stupid actions of her youngest sister meant for herself and Jane. On this morning however, Mrs. Bennet slept peacefully as the first rays of sunshine crept between the shutters and began to fill the room. As was a common occurrence, Jane had slipped into her bed in the middle of the night and lay next to her also sleeping soundly. Elizabeth was painfully aware that the knowledge she carried was a burden that she would have to spare her sister. It was certain that neither Mr. Bingley nor Mr. Darcy would be renewing or fulfilling, as the case may be, their intentions of marrying either one of them. She could not reveal to Jane that Mr. Bingley was set to ask for her hand only to have her realize that Lydia had stolen that from her forever. It would be a pain far too great for Jane to endure, Elizabeth was sure of it. Elizabeth turned her back to Jane and, for the first time since her return from Pemberley, allowed herself to shed the tears that had threatened to overflow so many times. Perhaps, through some unspoken sisterly bond, Jane became aware of her sister's distress.

"Lizzy, my dear sister, what is the matter?" Jane turned to face her sister's back lightly rubbing her hair with the palm of her had in an attempt to soothe.

Elizabeth did not answer. "I suppose," Jane began again, "you are thinking about the fact that Lydia's actions have ruined our chances for a happy marriage: that, now that our family name is marred, no gentleman will wish to make our acquaintance. Lizzy, hush, surely any man that would hold such actions of a silly girl against her sisters is not one worth having. I am sure that there are many gentlemen in the county that would not presume that we are to be held accountable for Lydia's mistakes. Besides, Mr. Wickham, may not be as bad as Mr. Darcy's letter accounted. Why, they may already be married and Papa is on his way home now to tell us of the joyous news. Lizzy, please, do not lose faith, you are the only strength left in this family."

For the first time in her life Elizabeth felt annoyance toward her sister. Jane was so kind and forgiving toward everything and everyone that she allowed herself to be cast aside without a second thought or concern for her own well-being. She found herself unable to contain her anger. "Jane, how can you be so naïve? How can you think that any man who has any sense about him will wish to be associated with such scandal? We are ruined Jane, we are hopelessly ruined. Wickham will not marry Lydia. Why should he? She has no family, no connections and most importantly no fortune to recommend her for marriage. He will use her badly Jane and then move on to the next. Our chances at happiness and love are over."

"Lizzy, hold your tongue. I only mean to soothe you. I am not as stupid and silly as you think. Do you not realize that I have full comprehension of the matter at hand? I have felt the sting of rejection and know directly what it is about. Do you not think that I too harbored hope of Mr. Bingley coming back to sweep me away to Netherfield? I know that this hope is dead! However, I refuse to sit around whimpering, mourning the death of a love that was never proclaimed in the first place. Mr. Bingley never told me he loved me. I am actually a bit liberated by the fact that I no longer have to carry this torch for him. That I can move on with my life without the wonder of Mr. Bingley's return and declaration. You do not have to carry that burden for me Lizzy, I never asked you to carry that weight." The look on Elizabeth's face jolted Jane into sudden realization. Elizabeth was not mourning for Jane's loss, but for something much more personal.

Unable to speak or think, Elizabeth stormed from the room running out into the garden. The cool damp air on her face and the coldness of the ground beneath her bare feet shocked her into the realization that this thing was ripping her family to shreds. Unable to control her emotions any longer, Elizabeth collapsed under their weight and wept into the dirt. It was not a moment later that she realized that Jane had followed her and had wrapped her in a blanket. Leading her to a bench in the garden Jane began to rock with Elizabeth and sing the song that their mother would sing when they were frightened by storms or goblins in the middle of the night.

"Jane, I am sorry, I have been such a fool. I have been so full of arrogance and pride that I failed to see what was right before my eyes. I failed to understand the one person that was so like myself that they could be the only person to ever make me incandescently happy. Now all hope is lost and I am sure that I cannot live without this love."

"Lizzy, of what do you speak? You must tell me now, what is going on Lizzy. I cannot help you if you do not tell me, and I desperately want to help you. Please, Lizzy, for me, tell all." Jane was panicked. What had happened since the time that Lizzy was with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner that could have caused this display?

"Mr. Darcy, Jane. I speak of Mr. Darcy. I love him Jane, and he loves me….at least he did love me. He asked me to marry him and I agreed and he was coming here to ask Papa's permission when we got the news of Lydia and Wickham. Oh, Jane, I know that I was a wicked child and that I was often snide in my opinion of men and love, but I cannot deserve this. He is lost Jane, and I am sure that I shall die of a broken heart!" Elizabeth commenced her sobbing and Jane only sat in silent shock.

Some time had past before Jane broke the silence. "Lizzy, did Mr. Darcy tell you that he wanted released from your engagement?"

"No, he did not. In fact he insisted that this would change nothing and that he could set it right."

"Well then, Lizzy, I believe you are not lost. I do not know Mr. Darcy as you do, but he has always struck me as a painfully honest man. Surely if he was affected by these happenings or if it had tainted his regard for you he would have told you."

"You don't understand Jane. It is because of the type of man that he is that I released him of his commitment. Yes, I believe that he loves me, but this business with Lydia and Wickham will affect us all; even Mr. Darcy. The social stigma that will follow our family will eventually wear on him as he sees his sister indirectly associated and judged. He will grow to resent me Jane. Maybe not tomorrow or next year but eventually it will happen. I could not bear to see that. I would rather live out my days with a broken heart knowing that he is happy, still holding me in high regard than turn him against me, living day by day in the same house but so far apart."

Jane realized that changing Elizabeth's mind on this issue was futile and resolved to be available for her as a beloved sister and confidant. For Elizabeth's part, although she could never tell Jane of her belief that Bingley was planning on returning and declaring himself before this sad state of affairs, she received some relief in divulging her secret about Mr. Darcy.

"Well then," Elizabeth said, "I suppose we should return to the house before we are missed. I do not want the task of explaining to Mama why I look so wild."

Jane agreed and the two walked hand-in-hand back to the warmth of Longborn. The house luckily was still silent and finally Elizabeth could rest.

oooOooo

Darcy and Bingley rounded the corner of Chaucer Street in the less than desirable section of London proper. That Wickham was holed up in some dark obscure inn was no surprise to Darcy: he expected as much. The two gentlemen stuck out like sore thumbs in this area of town and were repeatedly approached by panhandlers. Darcy obliged those that looked like they traveled with small children, although his suspicion was that the children were there more for sympathy and that they would remain hungry despite his contribution. Once they reached the inn, Darcy informed Bingley to stay to plan. Under no circumstances was he to reveal that Darcy was part of the plan and physical engagement was out of the question. The only end result from this encounter could be that George Wickham would agree to marry Lydia before week's end. This was not up for negotiation.

Bingley swallowed hard and entered the tavern below the inn. To his luck George Wickham was seated at the bar having a pint; it was obviously not his first and Bingley hoped this meant the confrontation would go better. Darcy remained at the rear of the room in the shadows. He would have preferred to stay outside altogether but feared for Bingley's safety should Wickham decide to be disagreeable.

"Mr. George Wickham, I presume?" Bingley started with his usual light tone.

"Maybe, who is inquiring?"

"My name, sir, is Charles Bingley and I believe you and I have some important business to discuss." Bingley's tone became more insistent and his face hard.

"I don't recall that I owe you anything, sir." Wickham slurred. "However, as it seems I am indebted to most of London, I am not surprised that we would have unfinished business. I suppose you want to take me out and cane whip me. Sorry, I am a bit busy and will have to take you up on that some other time."

"No, sir, you owe me nothing; at least nothing of monetary value." Wickham looked at Bingley confused. Charles continued. "No, sir, it is I who have come to ask you a favor. And I dare say you will find my terms most agreeable."

"Well, I'm listening." Wickham replied. "I do recall you now; you are one of Darcy's friends are you not? What in God's name could I do for you? Has Darcy finally treated you with contempt and you've come to commiserate? I am not interested in hearing any Fitzwilliam Darcy sob stories. The man was the ruin of me and you are better off if he deprives you of his friendship the miserable lout."

"No, sir, I am here on a more, shall we say delicate matter. I have it on good authority that you are in residence at this inn with one Lydia Bennet. And that you have, as of yet, not made an honest woman of her."

"Perhaps," Wickham grumbled, "what concern is it of yours? Do you want to marry her, because you are welcome to it, she's more trouble than she is worth and is the silliest girl I have ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"No, Mr. Wickham. My desire is for you to marry her."

Wickham nearly fell out of his chair laughing. "Honestly, man. Did you not hear what I just said? I have no intention of being saddled with that child for the rest of my days. I am only trying to think of a decent way to deliver the bad news to her. She is infuriatingly annoying…constantly yapping about going out, or shopping or asking my opinion about some bonnet or another."

"Well, Mr. Wickham, I am prepared to make it quite worth your while. I propose to pay you 2,000 pounds per annum for the next 5 years and I will arrange for your debtors to be paid, but only if you agree to marry Miss Bennet by week's end. Those are my terms, take them or leave them. But let me warn you, sir, that I have in my company a law enforcement officer who is well aware of your dealings and your line of debt and he is prepared to arrest you on the spot should you refuse my offer. You see, sir, you have no choice but to accept." Bingley was quite proud of himself for this last. In his initial scanning of the room he had noticed an officer sitting quite close to the bar. Wickham did a quick look about and when his eyes landed on said officer believed Bingley was telling the truth.

"Well, sir, I guess you leave me no other choice. I agree to your terms."

"Very good. Meet me at the church outside of town day after next. We must be discreet. When you have fulfilled your commitment, I will give you your first payment and will begin the process of paying off your debts. You see, sir, you will be a free man ready to start his life with his lovely bride."

Wickham sniffed at this last. "Let me ask you Mr. Bingley, what is in this for you? Why do you take such an eager interest in Lydia Bennet?"

"I am a friend of the family Wickham. I have grown quite attached to the Bennets and would not like to see their good name dragged through the muddy streets by this unsavory business of yours. That is all you need to know."

Wickham laughed to himself. Friend indeed; obviously he had his sights set on one or the other of the Bennet sisters. A small pang of jealousy ran through him as he hoped that it was not Miss Elizabeth Bennet. With regret in his heart over losing the favor of that young maiden, Wickham ordered another pint. Surely marriage to Lydia could not be worse than debtor's prison. Wickham wasn't convinced but he had no choice but to discover this for himself.

Charles left the tavern and Darcy followed as soon as he was sure Wickham was not watching. The pair immediately went to the Gardiner's to discuss the arrangements with Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner. Mr. Bennet was indebted to their service and insisted that he and Mr. Gardiner should pay off Wickham's debts. It was the least they could do as they could not afford the 2,000 pounds per annum. Darcy reluctantly agreed. It was also decided that Mr. Gardiner would send his coach to fetch Lydia immediately. It would not due for her to stay with Wickham until the wedding day. Mr. Darcy ensured Mr. Bennet that Wickham may be a scoundrel, but he was no fool and even he realized that the only way to avoid prison was to marry Lydia and wipe the slate clean. Darcy and Charles stood to show themselves the door.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, please, wait." Mr. Bennet stopped them. "I owe you my most humble apologies. I will never be able to repay you for the service you have given me and my family. I am afraid I have been an old fool for far too long and have forgotten what it feels like to be in love. If you are still interested in becoming my sons, I would be most honored."

"You have made us the happiest of men Mr. Bennet." Darcy replied. "You will find that your daughters' well being and happiness will be our first priority for the remainder of our days. Thank you, sir."

With that Charles and Darcy left the Gardiners returning to Darcy house in much better spirits than the previous evening. In two days time, all of this would be behind them and they would once again be reunited with their Miss Bennets at Longborn. Darcy only hoped that he was right about Wickham's inability to refuse the arrangement. If he did not show at the wedding, Darcy was prepared to call him out. For now only death could stop him from fulfilling his promise to Elizabeth.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok folks, here it is; my final chapter. I hope you enjoy the ending. I enjoyed writing it and thanks to all who reviewed and kept me inspired to finish._

Mr. Bennet had been in London for two weeks. Things at Longborne were not getting easier and Mrs. Bennet was becoming more and more difficult to console. The only solace that Elizabeth and Jane had during these days was that their mother had, for the most part, taken to her room and only exited to check to see if Mr. Bennet had sent word regarding his progress with Lydia. Elizabeth had not heard a word from Mr. Darcy and was convinced that she would never hear from him again. Every evening she listened to Jane read from some book or another and tried to focus on what she was saying. Inevitably, her thoughts would return to her day spent at Pemberley and the moment when she realized that Mr. Darcy still loved her with their first kiss from his successful second proposal still burning on her lips.

On this particular morning, Elizabeth decided that the walls of the house were closing in on her and she had to get out. Where, she did not know, she only needed to escape the constant whimpering of her mother and the condescending looks of the servants. Once she was out of sight of the house she increased her pace and ran down the path in the woods next to Longborne. The ache in her legs and the pounding of her heart made her feel more alive than she had felt since her return from Lampton. It was not long before she realized that she was running toward Netherfield; as if drawn there by some unstoppable force. It was the place where she had danced with Mr. Darcy and perhaps the place where her love for him had started to grow. It was so unknown to her then that she had mistaken it for a childish infatuation. How foolish she had been and how much time she had wasted consumed by her pride. If she had not been so full of pride she would have realized her feelings and she would have accepted Mr. Darcy's first proposal. They would have already been married and none of this nonsense with Wickham would have happened. Even, if she was not aware of her love for him at the time, she should have swallowed her own arrogance and conceit and agreed to marry him to save her family. Now, nothing could save them and he was lost forever.

As she rounded the corner to the entrance to Netherfield the sun shone brightly through the branches on the trees that lined the road. Elizabeth closed her eyes and drank in the warmth of the morning as she continued toward the estate. As she closed the gap between herself and the house she noticed a figure walking toward her. Although unable to make out the features of the face because the sun was obscuring her vision, she could estimate that it was a male figure. She thought that perhaps it was the grounds keeper come to request that she not trespass as Mr. Bingley was obviously not at home. Embarrassed by her actions she started to turn around in the direction of Longborne when her breath caught in her throat and her feet became completely unmovable. Staring in disbelief, for she was surely imagining the vision before her, she was jolted into realization when, as if out of a dream, she heard her name. It was low at first, almost inaudible, but again she heard it more clear the second time than the first. It was at this moment that she realized that the voice, the beautiful voice that she was hearing was that of her William.

Elizabeth closed the gap between them with a speed she had not thought possible. Darcy held out his arms and immediately embraced her lifting her off the ground pressing her to him with all of his strength. Elizabeth was crying now, unable to contain her happiness that this was reality and not imagined. Darcy set her on the ground and cupped her tear streaked face in his hands. The morning air had made his hands cold, but Elizabeth did not notice. She only stared at him offering a silent prayer to God for delivering him back to her. Unable to contain his own emotion, Darcy kissed Elizabeth with passion, not caring who in the world was looking on. Elizabeth met his kiss with equal emotion and both were lost in each other's presence.

How long they remained in this state Elizabeth was not sure. She only knew that when Darcy finally pulled away she felt his absence immediately. He starred at her with his kind blue eyes, telling her, in his silence, what she needed to know. He was back and they would be together forever. As she looked to him, he rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks to dry the tears that had fallen earlier.

"Why are you crying beloved, did you really believe that anything would keep me from you?" His voice was breathy with emotion.

"I hardly know what to think," Elizabeth answered. "I fear that you are not real and that at any moment mama will yell for me and I shall wake from this wonderful dream."

Darcy kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and began to burn a trail down her cheek and to her neck. Her gasping response to his attentions caused him again to claim her mouth so that he might convince himself, as much as her, that this was in fact real.

"Elizabeth my love," said Darcy trying to gain some composure. "I told you in Lambton that nothing would keep me from you. You should know by now that, if nothing else, I am a man of my word." He was smiling at her and she laughed at his teasing.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, indeed I should have known that when you set your sights on a task, you do not give up. But pray tell me sir, where is my papa and what has become of my sister and Mr. Wickham?"

"I was just on my way to Longborne to deliver a letter from your father. I was waiting for Charles, but I fear his nerves were getting the best of him and he would not leave until he had confidently rehearsed his speech for Miss Bennet. I, having already secured my bride, could wait no longer to see her so I left without him." Darcy was smiling and Elizabeth thought that he resembled a naughty child. She liked this side of him very much.

"You mean Mr. Bingley will propose to Jane today?"

"I believe so, he may be there now, he was planning on riding across the fields so that he might relieve some of his nervous energy before reaching your sister."

"And I suppose this means that you and Mr. Bingley have spoken to papa and he has given you his blessings?" She asked timidly.

Darcy nodded and Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck to deliver another warm kiss. "I love you tremendously, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. What did I ever do to deserve such a fine man as my betrothed?"

"I dare say you may consider me a punishment in a few years. But until then, I will enjoy your blind eye to my faults and allow you to see me as perfect. Come, my love, let us walk to Longborne and deliver the news to your mother that her youngest daughter is married and that her two elder daughters are soon to be in a similar, although much happier, situation."

With his words, Elizabeth was hit with the sudden realization that Lydia's future would most likely be very unfortunate, indeed. Darcy noticed the sudden change in her attitude and estimated what she must be thinking. He led her to a bench that was situated near a small grove of apple trees and drew her into his lap so that he might hold her and relieve some of her fear.

"Elizabeth, I know that you are worried for you youngest sister. Please, my love, do not worry. Wickham is not a total fool and I believe that there may be some genuine affection there. Now that all of his debts are settled and he has been given a reasonable living that he might live comfortably, I believe he will realize that Miss Lydia…Mrs. Wickham is as good a wife as he could hope for."

"Did you have to settle for a large sum? Although Wickham may be fond of Lydia, I know him not to be in love and therefore less easy to persuade to do the right thing by her." Elizabeth knew the answer to this question was yes, but she wanted Darcy to know that she realized that he had to go through great struggles to come back to her.

"Do not worry, my dear, it was not so large as to affect our well-being. Although, you do know, Elizabeth, that I would have given it all to him if that was the only way back to you. Nothing is more important to me than you. You are the very air that I breathe. I am dead without you." He kissed her again slowly at first but then with increasing intensity. The closeness of her and her response to his kisses almost caused him to lose his control. His hands, as if of their own will, began moving over her body; memorizing every curve and response she gave to his touch. All he wanted to do was take her into the house and claim her as his own. In his heart they were already one and the wedding day was merely a formality that was keeping them temporarily separated. He was sure that Elizabeth would have given in to his passion; however, he had waited too long for his life with her to risk any future regret. Thus it was with tremendous will that he ceased his exploration and reminded her of their mission to deliver the long awaited message from her father to Mrs. Bennet.

By the time they had reached Longborne, the entire house was in an uproar. However, in this instance it was an occasion of happiness and not despair. Mrs. Bennet was running around the house demanding that the servants have a bowl of punch in celebration, even though it was only 9 in the morning. Jane and Bingley were positively glowing telling both Elizabeth and Darcy that Charles' practice had paid off and that his offer of marriage was accepted with warm welcome. Evidently, Bingley too had relayed the happy news to Mrs. Bennet that Lydia and Wickham's marriage was secured and the family would not be cast out into the hedgerow as previously thought only one hour earlier.

When Elizabeth and Darcy strolled up to the house arm in arm, Mrs. Bennet nearly had a heart seizure. As she had spent her entire life playing match maker for one daughter or another, Mrs. Bennet had become a master at recognizing the signs of a couple in love; although in truth one would have to have been a tree stump not to have recognized such an attachment between Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy, " Mrs. Bennet began. "Am I to assume that your familiar manner with one another and your keeping company without a proper chaperone means that I am to be thrice blessed on this happy day?"

Elizabeth could not contain her laughter at the expression on Darcy's face. "Yes, mama, I believe that is exactly what it means."

With that Mrs. Bennet surprised Darcy with a warm embrace and a kiss to his cheek as well. Then turning to Elizabeth she cupped her face in her hand and look at her with the true eyes of a mother. "I am sorry, my dear for doubting you. I should have known that you would have chosen for well for your heart. Can you ever forgive me for forcing Mr. Collins on you?"

At that Elizabeth and her mother burst out laughing in mutual understanding. Then as if remembering her role as the family simpleton, Mrs Bennet ran into the house yelling for Hill to find her smelling salts for she was sure that all of the excitement of the day would bring on a fainting spell and she wanted to be conscious enough to run into town to relay her happy news to Mrs. Lucas as soon as possible!

And so the day was spent in happy company. Jane and Elizabeth had decided to share their wedding day. Bingley and Darcy were happy to oblige as long as it happened as soon as the banns could be read in church. Mrs. Bennet did not faint and was able to spend the day rubbing her friends noses in the fact that not only would she soon have three of her five girls married but that the security of Elizabeth's and Jane's husbands income would be sure to keep Longborne out of the gnarled clutches of Mr. Collins and the hedgerow would have to claim another family other than the Bennets.

As night approached, the young gentlemen reluctantly said goodbye to their new family. Elizabeth walked Darcy out to the end of the lane. Darcy pulled her to him in a strong embrace and breathing in her scent whispered in her ear. "Pleasant dreams my love. I will be with you tonight and every night from this day on. I shall never wish to be parted from you again." He then gave her one last long, slow kiss so that he would feel her until the morning.

"Sleep well, my love." Elizabeth crooned. "Do not make me wait long tomorrow; my sun does not rise until I can see your face."

Darcy reluctantly let her go and began his walk back to Netherfield the happiest of men.

Elizabeth stood in the cold until she could no longer see his form in the shadows. Finally she went back to the house and went to sleep with the smell of Mr. Darcy still on her skin.

oooOooo

The early morning sun warmed Elizabeth Bennet's face as the carriage made its way down the well maintained road toward Pemberley. She was suddenly aware of the carriage stopping and someone gently shaking her awake.

"Look Lizzy, there it is! Pemberley! It is exquisite, is it not?"

Elizabeth raised a hand to shield the obtrusive sun from her eyes and was instantly taken by the scene that unfolded before her.

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled a sad bittersweet smile of disappointment as she answered her Aunt. "It is beautiful….almost as if it belonged in a dream."

_Fin_

_I hope you aren't too angry with me for the surprise ending. But you could look at it this way, now she gets to relive it all again for we know that our favorite couple will always live happily ever after! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
